Business Terms
by Esther Cain014
Summary: After a tragedy struck their family, Haruka and Kaname are dealing with life well enough to get through each day. But what happens when an unexpected visitor arrives? And what if this small boy has information on a renegade murderer? KxZ Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I promise I'm still working on Coming of Age and chapter seven is definitely almost done. But this idea was rolling around in my egghead for ages! If I get an idea it's usually gone in a couple of hours, but the inspiration for this just kept coming and coming . So here it is… Enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight it belongs to the wonderful genius Matsuri Hino nor do I own a company… so please excuse any mistakes in accordance to the information pertaining to Kaname and Haruka's ^^'**

* * *

><p>Haruka had been sitting in his room for hours. Some of his company's stockholders were complaining about the current policies that they believe will lower their high stock prices. Of course, the people are always right, they all have degrees in business and many of them can tell the future. Haruka hated having to deal with people like this: the ones that seemed to wholeheartedly believe that they knew the best moves to make in every situation. But his board of directors wanted him to compile a presentation of all the changes in policy completed in the last four years. So here he sat, in his secluded estate in the valley.<p>

The mansion was much too large, even for him, a spoiled pureblood vampire who always got what he wanted, but he never felt truly happy here ever since his dear Juri and his precious Yuuki had passed away. Yuki had been the light of his life, her perpetual smile had kept him going through all the idiocy he dealt with on a daily basis; Juri was the same, her simple scoldings had brought a smile to his face every time she tried to reprimand him. Then only four months ago, Rido, his demented brother had gone insane, burning through small villages searching for Juri and little Yuuki. And despite his constant warnings about traveling through the countryside, Juri had taken it upon herself to see her human friend, Yuna Wakaba, and her family a few hundred miles away...with Yuuki. They lived in one of the villages that Rido had destroyed, and on Juri's way there, she ran into him. She really had no chance against him and even more so since their little daughter had to be defended as well.

The Kuran king lowered his head onto his hands; these events always brought a stabbing pain in his chest, like no matter how much he breathed, there was not enough oxygen in the air. He closed his burgundy eyes, willing the tears that were forming there to vanish; after all, it was unheard of for a pureblood to cry, even when situated in his own chambers. And despite the ample amounts of work piled in front of him, Haruka could not stop his mind from wandering back to four months prior when he lost the two women in his life dearest to him.

It had been mid-august, he could recall the never-ending wind blowing through the city streets with people—humans mostly—constantly complaining about the chill in the air. He had just come home fro the office and Kaname came running up to him as soon as he entered the house. His son was always happy to see him, even if he almost never showed it. But this time, his eyes were red and wide, not from the blood-lust he so rarely experienced, but from crying for what seemed like hours on end.

Kaname had been unable to make any coherent words come from his mouth, his hiccups and sniffling getting in the way each time, so the young prince called for Simon, the city-house's head servant. It was Simon who was forced to tell Haruka to terrible news.

He didn't go to the office for the next month at least, not with a burning desire to track and murder Rido had festered in his gut. His brother had finally crossed the line. The preparations for his leave took some time, but eventually he accomplished all he needed in order to take off. The night before however, Kaname came into his room begging his father not to leave him alone; his son did not beg. He was more prideful than most and usually kept a stoic face about him. It was this small fact and the look of desperation evident in his son's eyes that convinced him to stay.

Instead, He sent a recon party to look for any clues to Rido's current location. They had come back only a few days later with no information—apparently, his damn brother had fallen off the map with no evidence as to where to find him.

After that, things started to become normal once more. But even now, only four months later it was impossible to wake up and not see his darling Juri laying there next to him. And this country estate, it was torture being here where Juri and Yuuki had been so fond of. Sometimes he could still hear the his little girl's laughter echoing through the near empty hallways. Haruka's only solace in coming here was to get away from that abhorrent city with Kaname who, ever since the tragedy, had insisted on traveling with Haruka on all his business adventures.

Ah, his son would be a handful if he ever became a rebellious teenager. He had a way with getting whatever he wanted from anyone, not to mention his aptitude for finding and creating trouble. Haruka smiled to himself; yes, Kaname would be bugging the staff right about now. He stayed on a strict schedule of behaving for a couple hours then promptly flipping a one-eighty and causing as much mayhem as possible in fifteen minutes.

It was getting closer to dawn now; Haruka had been working on these pointless files for over three hours and had gotten almost nowhere. His company did not often change around their policy, but when they did, it was a major change, usually involving multiple reasons, reactions and more people to put on staff. Apparently, to please his board, he needed to elaborate on every little enhancement and explain the reasons and the reaction each had within his company. He let out an exasperated sigh; if he kept at this pace, it would take him at least another day.

He allowed himself a small smile. If it would take him another twenty-four hours anyway, he might as well stop for now. Besides, he was hungry, and his cook was underworked anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Four months. Almost half a year he had been trapped. And finally, when he gets away this happens. He had the most unfortunate luck. _

_Snow wouldn't stop falling over his eyes, dampening his already soaked hair, freezing on his clothes, or what was left of them, and making them heavier by the minute. Moving was becoming a chore, a distasteful and hated chore. He just wanted to lie down in the snow, it looked so soft, like the blanket he had kept on his bed in case of chills. He missed his old bed, he missed the familiar smell when he buried his tired head into the pillows and the comforting warmth accumulated over years and years of use. _

_But he couldn't stop moving; he needed to keep going, keep his body moving and the blood flowing. So he trudged on, dragging foot after foot in a desperate attempt to stay alive. He didn't know how long he had been walking, or how far, his mind stopped tracking the time as soon as his body hit the frozen air outside his prison. He did realize that he wasn't more than a couple miles at the most from the damned place, so he wasn't going to let his body stop just because of some cold weather._

_He didn't realize when he left the open fields of the farmers and wandered into the dense forest. He did sense the warmth, or the lack of freezing winds, that the cover was providing him. After a couple of minutes, his mind started to work properly again. All the scenery around him looked as familiar as another planet's inhabitants. The land felt different here too. Not like the farmer's fields he had mindlessly passed through. No, it wasn't simply a working class area anymore._

_He kept to the denser parts of the forest, shying away from the wind cutting through the trees. He needed to stay warm, and keep his path as straight as possible, if he veered anywhere near his previous prison, then they would find him, and they wouldn't let him go again._

_He couldn't let that happen. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"M'lord?"

Haruka looked up from the soup that Kaname had attempted to make while he had been working. Not to say that it was poorly made, but his son would never make it as a cook, or in anything to do with food. The servant in front of him was this estate's butler, the one in charge of all other personnel on his payroll. "Yes, what is it?"

"Our resident charm-caster just picked up an intruder coming in from the northern border. He's heading straight for the mansion at a rather slow pace."

"What's this intruder's status?"

"It's been registered as an ex-human, newly turned and his condition seems to be falling rather quickly. His body doesn't seem to be firmly rejecting the change, but it is in such a state where the boy could die at any moment. What action would you have us take, sir?"

Haruka stilled for a moment. If it was only a boy, and a newly turned ex-human, that meant the threat was low. But if this _boy_ were to fall to a level E before he reached the house for help, then he would need to have him eliminated. But if there were any chance that he could be saved…

"Send a team to retrieve the boy and bring him back here for immediate treatment, have somebody send for the doctor right away."

"Yes, M'lord."

Haruka and Kaname sat in silence, the younger vampire worried slightly for his father. Usually he wouldn't be, but there was something about his posture that made him anxious. "Father, what's wrong?"

He didn't want to bring it up considering the involvement it had with Juri and Yuuki. Haruka had a feeling that the boy he was about to let into his house could be the very reason that Rido had killed Juri and Yuuki. There was a story of a hunter family living in that village, the same where the Wakaba's were and the same where his two dear girls had been murdered. These were well-respected and well-liked hunters, by both the hunter and vampire society; they never took unfair missions and helped Haruka and Juri promote coexistence. Rido had known of this and was not only furious, but very curious of such a family. Apparently, though it was only speculation, the hunters had two fairly young twin sons that were in the process of training, and even the vampires knew of the hunter twin curse.

Nobody knew exactly what happened to the family after Rido attacked, but the mother and father had been found dead inside their house, but neither of the two boys were every seen or found.

"Father?"

The older pureblood smiled at his son, only slightly reassuring his young mind, "Don't you worry about it, Kaname. How about you go and help the servants prepare a room for our unexpected guest?"

Kaname huffed, clearly displeased by the idea of actually assisting in cleaning a room and making it appear pretty and lived in even though it wasn't, but he didn't argue with his dad, nobody dared to do that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was getting harder and harder to keep going. He didn't want to stop, not now and not ever. He would keep running from that place forever if he had to; he would never let them catch him.

The forest was still very thick around him, but the trees were beginning to thin, making it easier for his exhausted body to move, but also letting him know that a clearing was on its way. Good… perhaps he could actually rest despite his very real instinct to keep moving. But a rest would be good—besides if he pushed his body too much it could give out on him and he would die out here, or worse, get caught again.

To keep his mind occupied, he recalled the last time he had attempted escape. The following punishment had been hell, circle nine. His captors had starved him, both of food and of blood, making his descent into a level E very, very near. They had continued to whip him, making sure his frail body never healed. And… he shuddered, strong vampire auras were making their way to him—he could feel them. If his senses were still intact as they once were, then he figured about five common vampires and one noble were closing in on his location.

They weren't coming from his prison, so he relaxed only slightly considering they were still vampires, but they were still headed straight for him.

He moved into the nearest bush, trying to escape the vampires' senses. He realized the basics of his training stated that doing so would only agitate the vampires and it wouldn't help anyway. But his survival instinct had kicked in a while ago and it definitely was overriding his hunter training.

He sat silent for a couple minutes, hoping to any god that would listen that the vampires hadn't actually been looking for him; he didn't know what he would if he got caught again. But soon enough he heard muttered voices, a chuckle here or a curse there. Maybe he could get the drop on them…

The ex-human's body had a completely different idea. The only reason he had been able to make it his current location was all thanks to the adrenaline flooding his system, the instinctual need to survive. But now that he had stopped moving and his body had a chance to catch up, he wouldn't be moving any more. He could feel it, the lead weight settling on his limbs, making his eyes heavy with fatigue. He willed his body to move, anything, that could get him away from this new threat. The voices were dangerously close, he could actually hear every word spoken or muttered under a breath. Maybe they wouldn't notice him…

Black and silver dots began dancing before his eyes, he tried with all his remaining will power to keep them open, but his exhaustion finally caught up with him and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing this and I will be continuing soon! Let me know how you liked it so I can make any necessary changes :D Also, if it seems too much like other fics you've read send me a note and I will try my best to stay away from other author's plot lines... ^^; I always feel bad when I read somebody else's fic and it's like exactly the same as mine :P<strong>

**Ciao 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bwahahahaha XD so many bunnies flowing around me! I'm having so much fun writing this! I love writing a little Zero and a protective Kaname! Oh and here's a fun little fact, originally, my timeline was skewed so that Kaname owned the business not Haruka, but then there would be such an age difference between my boys…. I just didn't like it. And besides, Haruka is a wonderful character and frankly, he's super fun to write! XD XD**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time… I don't own Vampire Knight, or a mansion, or any servants or any wine shelves… so excuse mistakes pweeeease ^o^**

**Also… I hope I'm not scaring anyone away with this…. But this is gonna be a YAOI! Or shonen-ai, little bits of both… so if you don't like it then please just leave or read, cuz we're not there yet and just skip the chapters or parts where there are some ^o^**

**Okay, I guess I'm done now, READ… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Haruka made sure to check the room before the informal guest arrived. The servants had chosen a room in close proximity to their quarters with enough distance away from the main chambers of the two resident purebloods; it was the ideal location really. Kaname had done what he could to make it as homey as possible in five minutes. The bed was small enough to fit a growing boy and not too hard. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the bed, a roaring fire already happily licking away at the stones. A bathroom was only a ten feet away with just a door separating the two rooms. All in all, it was a rather nice room.<p>

"What are we gonna do with this boy, Father?"

Haruka smiled at Kaname, curiosity and a twinkle of mischief gleaming in his cocoa eyes. He could read his son like a well-known book, and it was apparent that the boy was excited to have another person in the mansion besides him and the servants who insisted that Kaname not bother them while they were working. "I believe, as long as he behaves himself, that we will keep him around until we find his parents or family."

Kaname mumbled under his breath, not quite content with the answer. If the boy was going to stay with them, it might as well be as a permanent member of the household, but only if Kaname liked him.

I didn't take long for Simon and five other servants to appear in the doorway with a small bundle of torn cloth in his arms. The body was completely still, not even breathing could be seen, but the faint glow of a fighting life could be felt by the two purebloods standing in the room. Simon wasted no time placing the frail boy on the bed, gently taking what was left of his shoes and his clothing of his body and throwing them in the trash.

"We need to get the boy treatment right away."

Haruka nodded, his eyes not leaving the tortured body lying on the bed in front of him. Kaname was also entranced; he stepped forward to examine the ex-human closer. There were bruises decorating every inch of the boy's pale chest, his ribs sticking out in multiple places; gashes were running down both sides of the little boy's torso, many of them still bleeding sluggishly and others scabbed or scarred. These images were implanted in Kaname's growing brain, but by far the worst part of this boy's body was his neck. It was obvious by the dozens of fang marks that the boy had not been tortured. On the right side of the neck was a gash so large Kaname could pick out different arteries and veins running down the muscles. The rest of the body part did not fair as badly. Kaname counted at least eighteen pairs of bite marks on the ventral side alone.

"Simon, find a willing donor among the staff. If there are none, run down to the cellar and bring up a couple quarts of warmed blood. We mustn't make the poor lad suffer any longer."

"Of course, sir."

Haruka turned back to Kaname as soon as Simon left the room; all play had left his son's eyes, replaced with a genuine concern for the ex-human lying almost lifeless on the bed. Haruka didn't want to torment his son with the burden of caring for an unknown dying vampire, especially a turned human at that, but if he pushed his son away now, the young pureblood would only take it a rebuttal of some sort. Kaname certainly took after him: always trying to shoulder the blame for others.

"Kaname, why don't you go and phone Kaien for me. Tell him to get here as soon as he can."

His son stood by the ex-human's bed, and for a split second, Haruka could see annoyance flash across Kaname's young face. But it was gone quick enough for Haruka to let it go. Kaname huffed, peeved at calling the eccentric man, but complied with his father's request anyway.

As soon as the younger pureblood left the room, Haruka called in a maid waiting outside the room.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"Run the bath, fill it with lukewarm water and clean off this boy. I will fetch some of Kaname's old clothes for you to put him in when he's done."

The maid bowed low and disappeared in the bathroom. When Haruka heard the water start running, he left to Kaname's room on the other wing of the mansion.

When he got there, Kaname sat on his bed, his head hanging. His burgundy eyes met those of his father's, but Haruka could not make out the predominate emotions lingering there.

"What on earth is wrong, Kaname?"

"That boy…he feels so weak, and I don't know why, but I feel like he can't die yet. He looks barely even my age, _and_ he was human for most of his life… he must be so young and scared."

Haruka didn't know if what he heard was exactly what Kaname had wanted to say. It felt more along the lines of the young ex-human reminding him of a weakened Yuuki and Juri who had somehow gotten far enough away from Rido to call the mansion. It had been traumatic for Kaname, to answer the phone and hear his mother gasping for breath and Yuuki bawling in the background. His mind must have made so many pictures to haunt him with, his mother clutching her bleeding abdomen while her shaking hand held the cell up to her ear; Yuuki collapsed on the ground by Juri's legs, her eyes wide and lifeless, her breathing sporadic and uneven.

It seemed obvious to Haruka that these pictures were flashing through Kaname's mind at the moment, with the boy taking Juri or Yuuki's place.

Haruka walked over and sat on the bed with Kaname, "I think… he will be just fine. We'll take care of him and even if he does pass, Kaien will help us identify him so we can tell the appropriate people. Any better?"

Kaname nodded and opened his mouth to reply—

A high pitched scream resonated through the mansion, the sound waves slowly dying off, but the two purebloods heard them loud and clear. Kaname beat Haruka to the door and by the time he reached it, his son was down the hallway and around the corner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please calm down, sir!"

"Get off me! Where the hell am I?"

Water was flowing everywhere, a broken pipe in the bathtub was spurting randomly. Glass littered the counters and the tile floor, Kaname could hear the chinking it made as feet scrambled across the floor, kicking the glass into puddles of bathwater.

The five servants who had brought the ex-human were in the room, _trying_ to restrain the fighting ex-human. Kaname's eyes were drawn to the figure that was for all intent and purposes, dead not ten minutes ago, but now fought with vigor Kaname hadn't seen since Ruka had taken Aido's chemistry set when they were younger. He had dripping silver hair that fell into his eyes when he moved his head back and forth, it shone in the florescent light of the bathroom now that all the blood and mud had been washed out of it. His eyes were a beautiful lilac color, housing confusion, hatred and barely contained fear. A black towel wrapped tightly around his slim hips was the only thing keeping him modest.

The silver haired boy's arms were held above his head by Simon, his feet having left the ground but were thrashing about wildly, attacking anything that came within their reach; two more of the servants stayed far enough out of kicking range to be considered safe, but close enough to bind the boy's legs should he give them they opportunity. The young maid that had been called in was frantically trying to calm the boy down, trying to shout over the string of curse words and threats leaving his mouth, and the last maid was running around whenever he moved, attempting to stop the sluggish bleeding of his re-opened wounds. Blood, mixed with water ran freely down his arms and back from the newly healed skin that had ripped apart in his struggles. But the prince could see, it was the ex-human's neck that the maid was really worried for.

"Calm down, you little brat!"

"Answer my damn question, alien! Where am I!"

"If you would stop shouting, you might get your answer!"

Kaname giggled, making every vampire in the room freeze. The servants looked like they were about to reprimand Kaname for walking so casually into a potentially dangerous vampire's room, but Haruka stepped in after his son, silencing any reproof from vampires. The boy though, narrowed his lilac eyes, a blood red seeping into the very edges of his irises.

"What's so funny?" The ex-human was as still as everyone else in the room, but his voice seemed to be the only one that worked. He didn't seem that interested in the answer, this strong boy before him was only another outlet for his fury.

"You and Simon are, of course. He tells you to stop your shouting but he continues to keep his voice at the same level you do." Kaname stated matter of factly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. He tweaked his head to the side, conveying his amusement with the ex-human more clearly, "It's just funny to me."

A growl came for the boy's lips, his small fangs bared at the pureblood in front of him. _He didn't like it… he had wanted to get away from the vampires…_

Haruka glared at the ex-human; he released an impatient aura, freezing any movement the servants had begun in their young master's defense. The young boy froze and looked up at the older pureblood standing behind the one who had laughed.

"You're such a young child," Haruka started. He nudged Kaname out of the way and walked into the room. Simon released his hold on the boy, setting him on the floor in front of his master and backed away with the rest of them. The ex-human dared not move in his situation: completely surrounded by common to pureblood vampires.

"Where did all of this hatred and anger come from, I wonder…" Haruka was more talking to himself than the boy froze in front of him.

There was a long silence that permeated the very atmosphere of the room when Haruka sat on his calves, leveling his eyes with the shivering ex-human's. Nobody moved nor spoke as Haruka gazed at the small boy, his mind obviously whirling behind his cocoa eyes.

"What is your name, little one?" Haruka's voice startled the ex-human, his red-tinted eyes wide in confusion. It appeared as if he wasn't going to grace the pureblood with an answer, until Haruka smiled.

All the tension and animosity left the small frame as soon as the sincerity and warmth off the smile hit his system.

"Zero…"

Haruka nodded, "Does Zero-kun have a last name?"

Zero hesitated then shook his head.

"Okay then Zero," Haruka stood up and gestured for the maid that had followed him into the room after Kaname to step forward, "these are for you to wear until we find you some better fitting ones."

The clothes were simple enough for Zero to sleep in for the next couple of hours until the vampires could venture out and buy the ex-human new clothes: red flannel sleeping pants with a rather large t-shirt that Zero easily slipped over his head.

Kaname giggled at the sight Zero made in his sleep attire; when the ex-human shot him a glare, he couldn't help but giggle a little louder.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were a blur. Zero contently conformed to the ways of the Kuran household, despite his inner fear about his fate with the purebloods. Haruka had taken him and Kaname out into the nearby town the day after Zero arrived to buy him new clothes. The ex-human was appalled at how many bags he had to carry back to the car after their shopping spree.<p>

The elder pureblood was like a mother-hen, fussing over Zero like he was his own son, making him try on certain clothes and snatching others from the ex-human's hands like they were the plague. Kaname didn't seem to care either, he just sat idly by most of the time, but he chimed in his opinion on an outfit here and there.

It had to be one of the most relaxing outings that Zero had ever participated in. When they arrived back at the mansion, Haruka's smile and nicety left in a heartbeat. The caring pureblood was still there, but the seriousness of every vampire revealed itself.

"Zero, come with me please. We need to take care of something as soon as possible."

The ex-human followed the pureblood apprehensively, his instincts demanding he run or fight off the threat that seemingly appeared from nowhere. He was only able to quell his desire to fight with the help of Kaname's encouraging smile, and a little nudge from Simon.

They trekked into the Kuran Mansion basement, Haruka leading the way with Zero following closely behind. The furtherer they went down, the colder it got, Zero figured they were heading below the ground surface. The cellar that they emerged into gave the ex-human the goose bumps; in the corners had racks filled with wine bottles on every level.

"I wish we could have done this last night but the excitement of your arrival seemed to zonk us all out." Haruka motioned for Zero to come further into the cellar, as soon as he reached the pureblood's side, Haruka motioned behind him and stone doors slammed shut behind them.

His reaction was instantaneous. Zero's frame froze, his instincts kicking into high gear. His head snapped to look at Haruka who hadn't moved on inch. His eyes flashed a dangerous darker colour before his leapt backwards to the other side of the room. There he stood for what felt like minutes, his eyes never veering from the pureblood's form, his body a coiled spring, ready for any movement by his potential enemy. Haruka's eyes watched as Zero fled from his proximity, the burgundy orbs betraying nothing to the ex-human.

Minutes ticked by with neither party moving nor uttering a word. Haruka was obviously testing the boy. He idly wondered if the exam was too difficult or if the boy's mind would solve the puzzle.

"Why are you doing this?"

The pureblood was shocked by the resolve he heard in the ex-human's voice. _Perhaps he is as strong as he said…_

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already… you had plenty of chances." Zero mused aloud. "Now you lock me in this—this dungeon with gallons of bottled blood if my nose is anything to go by. What's the point of this?"

Haruka smiled at the silver-haired boy positioned at the far wall, "You're a bright young lad, aren't you. You actually thought through that instead of jumping to conclusions like I presumed you would." Haruka took a step forward, his hands raised in a surrender gesture, "Well done, Kiryuu Zero."

Zero's lilac eyes widened considerably, "W—what? Where did you hear that?" If it were possible, Zero would have melted right into the concrete to get away from Haruka's gaze. _There's no way they're gonna let me stay now…_

"I have a few connections with the Hunter's Association, and you fit one of their missing hunters to the tee."

Panic replaced all of Zero's previous emotions. There was no way the Association would allow him any place along side them now, not after the attack. He would be thrown out of here…then where would he go? How would he avoid them for the rest of his life?

Haruka saw the fear and panic strike Zero's eyes and quickly mended his words, "I phoned Kaien and asked about a young boy with your description. He told me about the attack and his side of what happened after that. The man was brought damn near to tears when he heard you were okay."

"You know that wind-bag Cross?" Zero's question cleared the air between the two vampires nicely, the tension draining through the cracks in the stone floor.

Haruka chuckled, "Yes, I've known Kaien for a very long time, much longer than Kaname's been alive to give you a reference point."

"So… where does this leave us?"

"There is one thing that I need to make sure of right now." The pureblood walked over to the nearest wine-rack and grabbed a bottle from the lowest rung. he uncorked it with his mouth and handed it to Zero, "Here, drink this."

Zero stiffened. He glanced at the proffered bottle, then back at his pureblood savior. "Um… actually, there's just one problem…"

"Do not worry yourself over the donor; this was bottled years and years ago. In fact, the date is so scrubbed off the bottle I can no longer read it."

The ex-human shook his head, his silver hair falling into his eyes, hiding them from Haruka's wondering gaze. "It's not so much that, as it is I'm not hungry."

Haruka stared at the ex-human, dumbfounded. The silence was palpable as the king turned and placed the bottled blood reverently back in its place. He swiveled on one foot back to Zero, his eyes immediately falling on his dejected form.

"What do you mean, you're not hungry?" Haruka's voice was a dangerous calm, the eye of the storm. He didn't want to blow up on Zero, but he truly did not want to believe what the logic was telling him. "When we found you not more than a day ago, you were dead on our forest floor, with cuts and bruises covering you like you were a painter's canvas."

No words fell from Zero's mouth; his body flinched, however, as soon as Haruka's faux-composed words hit his ears. The last thing, the very last thing at the moment, was to be thrown out of this _kind_ vampire's home; thrown back out in a world where he didn't belong, back to the place where he was surely to be found and caught.

A minute was given for Zero to answer… when nothing was spoken, Haruka sighed and inhaled deeply, making sure to keep his breathing as steady as possible.

That was when the scent hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Okay, hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And just to cover all my bases, this story is OBVIOUSLY AU cuz we have a few characters missing ^^' This means that Kaname and Zero… especially Kana-kun are going to be OOC, at least in respect to the manga and anime. It's my goal to keep him in the same character throughout this whole story! *biiiiig sigh* I'm so glad I remembered to put that on here XD<strong>

**And I know how it annoys me when I have to scroll through review replies before I hit the story so they're down here O.O! **

**}setsuko teshiba****- I'm so glad you found it interesting! And.. well it's a little redundant, but here's the next chappie! *heart***

**~ben4kevin- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! *heart***

**-Sapphire Cheetah- hehe XD we'll find out more about what happened to cute little Zero-chan in a couple chapters XD Look forward to it! *heart***

***for some reason your name won't STAY HERE... D: WHYYY*- SANKYUU! Read on my lovely! *heart***

**}g- Gotta say my dear, I was a little confused at your review O.o BUT, everything helps and the manga you mentioned sounds interesting *heart***

**~LuanRina- Giiiirl! Your reviews always make me so happy! You always seem so happy to be giving feedback! / Okay, it's not like I enjoy Yuuki's character, she's just necessary in too many plot situations :{ Oh man I was hoping people would love Kaname! He's gonna be waaaaaaaaaay OOC so don't get too discouraged! *heart***

**You guys make my day I swear to any and all higher powers out there! I woke up this morning and saw a lovely little review in my inbox and I had a wonderful day! Thank you so much! :D**

**Also... if any part of the story confuses you so far, leave me a message or a review and I shall try and clear up my writing! I know I write funny sometimes :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy sheet! O.o I have never updated this quickly…. I think I'm on a roll here! *knocks on wood* Don't wanna lose all my inspiration just cuz of some carelessly said/typed words~ Anyway, about this chapter… I didn't really know how to start it so I went with my usual… FLASHBACK/ dream -_- I'm such a lazy writer GOMEN! So the whole of this chapter is Zero having a flashback so don't get too confused onegai! ENJOY FOR ME!**

**Also, please excuse any errors in grammar (which I'm really not good at... not even a little...) and spelling and such... these chapters are not beta-d or edited by anyone other than little me... and I'm only a human :P**

**Disclaimer: Again, and forever and always (which is a SUPER sad song btw!) I do NOT own Vampire Knight, because it belonga to Matsuri Hino-sensei… which is not me :3**

* * *

><p>The room that Zero was placed in was as luxurious as the bathroom he awoke in. He found himself exploring every corner of the room as Haruka explained to him about the mansion he had been brought to. He had diligently listened to his saviors until something caught his eye a little further away, and after that his mind began to wander and explore. His trained ears caught some of what Haruka was elaborating on, but he really wasn't that interested in how he had gotten from the forest to the mansion in such a short amount of time.<p>

"Just make sure you don't get lost in the mansion."

And with that, a chuckling Haruka and the multitude of servants that had followed them dispersed from the room. Zero inexplicably trusted his instincts and was positive that no matter how big the mansion was, he wouldn't get lost. He thanked the pureblood as he left and waited until the last of the vampires left before he turned to the bed to lie down. He dozed so lightly, he could pick out the number of people that passed his door at any given moment. It was all lucid though, because he could have sworn that at some point he was no longer in the room, but was instead hanging from the ceiling by only that dreaded chain.

"_You cute little hunter—I could just eat you up."_

"_He's the most delectable thing I've seen in years, it's true."_

"_Should we share him with our guests tonight?"_

_A moment of silence followed, ragged breathing the only thing breaking the chord of silence. His arms were in no position to help him to breathe…in their current arrangement, they cut off the airway from his mouth and nose to his lungs…_

_Painful gasps were all he could accomplish as his captors chuckled over an unspoken jest._

"_They wouldn't appreciate him as we do."_

_A finger ghosted down his cheek, pausing by his mouth so fleetingly that it was unseen by the other person…only felt by the boy dangling from the chain. The digit continued down to caress the broken and bleeding neck._

"_No, of course they wouldn't. After all, we're the ones who have made him as his: our own personal work of art…"_

_The chain rattled as the boy shuddered. He didn't want to feel this man's touch against his skin. He didn't want to hear them speaking of him as if he were an object. He didn't want to be _their _object. He wanted his family…_

"_Aw, is our little toy cold?" This time the woman came over and started rubbing the boy's stomach, as if to warm his skin. "You belong down here, little one; the cold and dark keep you from spoiling too quickly." She moved her hand from his abdomen to his dank hair which so long ago lost the luster they had initially fallen in love with._

_A loud rapping resounded across the stones that held a captive. "Your guests have begun to arrive, madam."_

_The woman sighed, her warm breath giving the boy goose bumps as it flitted across his bare skin. "Alright, you may announce my arrival now."_

_She floated over to the stone door, hidden by the rocks that surrounded it. With one backward glance at her companion, and a kiss to her favorite toy, she departed the room._

_Water dripped from the ceiling, creating the puddles on the floor that helped the captive keep time. It had to be raining… the water was falling much faster than normal…_

"_You seem so docile today. I hope you're not still worrying about your brother."_

_He let his head hang where it was, giving the vampire before him no reaction. On the exterior it seemed as though the hunter hadn't heard him, but inside, he was seething. He didn't want his twin anywhere near these purebloods—they were the ones who had made them this way. They were the ones who had ruined their lives. _

_He felt the pureblood's stiff hand bury into his oily hair, making the tips of many of the strands stand out at odd angles, and even though he had resolved himself to never react to this man's touches, something in him snapped. He shook his head back and forth, thrusting the invading hand from his hair. The man chuckled and pet the boy's head once more only to have fangs bury themselves deep into the fleshy palm. The young boy's anger boiled over and he growled as he ripped off a piece of the skin and spat it out onto the now blood-stained floor._

_The boy's eyes met his captor's and all the fight left his body. A smirk crossed the man's lips and suddenly his face was forced forward by the pureblood's strong grasp._

"_So cold to me…perhaps if I brought him in you will warm up to me a bit, hmm?"_

_Red-tinted lilac eyes opened wide, with what strength he had left, the boy fervently shook his head, his mouth unused and unready for use and his lips too cracked for any sort of movement there._

_The pureblood grinned; his fangs gleamed lightly in the light given off by the single torch cemented to the wall. "Given your enthusiastic reaction, I'll go and fetch him for you."_

_Silence echoed through the dungeon room, the slam of the door having died down long ago. The boy was alone once more, his heart pounding in fear, eyes closed off from the terror and torture bred in this one room. He didn't know how long he hung there, silently awaiting the pureblood's reappearance with the one family he had left. The twins, the cursed boys of the Kiryuu family were now the last of the proud hunter line. _No_…_only one of us is a hunter still…

_He hung there in the cell with only his thoughts for only a moment longer. Footsteps were brought to his ears before the blazing aura of the pureblood hit his senses. Footsteps and shuffling. Murmured voices were next, one considerably calmer than the other. The boy kept his gaze down, not wanting to give the vampire any satisfaction when he walked in._

_The movement stopped outside his cell, the one voice becoming more and more frantic as keys jangled and the stone door creaked inwards…_

"_Ichiru!"_

_The boy looked up on pure instinct as his name was called and he saw his refection staring back at him, pure lavender eyes wide and confused. He looked like a cleaner version of himself. Innocent and untainted. Warmth filled his body as his twin ran up and embraced him, body heat easily flowing into his stiff limbs, "Ichiru, I've missed you."**_

Zero's mind twitched at the false memory posing as a nightmare. His body knew what had truly occurred but kept it from his already traumatized mind, keeping his fragile sanity as safe as possible.

All of the details of his imprisonment were lost to him now as he lay in the plush bed given to him by Haruka Kuran. The complete opposite nature of his nightmare and what his eyes were currently taking in was not lost on his waking brain. He remembered always feeling cold when he was there, but here in this bed, all he felt was warmth. He had been bound, unable to move his body, now he stretched out fully on the bed. Above all, he had been scared, terrified for every minute of his hateful existence. But Haruka and Kaname had been nothing but kind to him. Even the servants treated him with respect. Zero couldn't help but return the sentiment. Of course, they were high-level vampires, and he a hunter, so his trust was not as deep as he might show, but all in all, he felt safe here.

Zero rolled his body over in the bed and looked out the window. The light from the sun was just waving goodbye from beyond the hilltops. He calculated the hours in his head, figuring he hadn't been in the mansion for more than a day—his escape happened just as the sun had set the night before and he had collapsed somewhere around dawn; when he first lied his head down, the noon sun was blazing overhead.

Shaken from his musings, Zero sat up abruptly as his ears picked up soft footfalls just outside his door. As rusty as they were, his hunter instincts picked up the faint aura of a pureblood vampire in the hallway. His heart leapt into his throat instantly, his body thrown into overdrive just by the mere proximity of a pureblood, but he willed his apprehension to sleep, logic screaming that it was only Kaname.

He cleared his throat to signal the young vampire to enter.

A mop of messy chocolate hair poked through his door followed closely by the whole body of Kaname Kuran. He smiled at Zero and silently closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Zero."

The ex-hunter nodded, "Hi."

A grin broke out on the pureblood's face at the younger boy's simple reply. This Zero was such a mysterious character, with no solid past that Kaname actually knew, and the stoic silence that he had come to expect from the small boy only enhanced the mystery. A pregnant silence expanded in the space between the two vampires, neither really wanting to speak first. Kaname had learned this simple game from his father as early as he could remember: never announce his intentions first. Zero just didn't know what to talk about.

"I have a question for you, Zero."

His eyes narrowed, but the boy nodded anyway, signaling the pureblood to continue.

Kaname, not wanting to scare Zero too much, slowly moved forward, until he was right in front of the silver-haired boy's bed.

"Are you hungry?"

…

Zero didn't know how to respond, so he kept his head down, his silver hair covering his eyes. He was sure he knew to what Kaname was referring, and it wasn't the nonexistent pain in his stomach. He had lost so much blood this time, he didn't know how he was still sane, but he was fighting the hunger that he knew was just around the corner.

"Well?"

Zero looked up, no bloodlust showing in his eyes, but deep concern for not only his well-being, but for the residents' of the estate as well. He knew that if he didn't get blood soon, he would fall, and nothing would save him then.

Kaname didn't like it. He refused to see that look in such a small boy's eyes. Zero had understood his question perfectly, none of the original message had been lost in the translation, and Kaname easily read the despair in the pure violet eyes. No hope, no future, pain, sadness and worry, all these emotions in one set of eyes, it was too much for Kaname to see. Some instinct deep inside him told him that these were not the emotions that were meant to live in these eyes.

He made a life changing decision.

The pureblood climbed up onto the bed, directly opposite Zero. He pushed his aura onto Zero, forcing the younger boy to fidget and give Kaname his undivided attention. "Zero-kun, you must keep what we're about to do a secret for your whole life, okay?"

Zero nodded, not trusting his voice to work with the pureblood's aura compressing him from all sides. He didn't know exactly what Kaname was doing, but he could feel the tension and fear coming from the young vampire.

"Good, now… don't-don't kill me, okay?"

He had no chance to answer as Kaname pulled off the pajama shirt and extend a clawed finger to his outstretch wrist.

For the first time since his arrival, Zero's chest exploded in full fledged bloodlust. His mind went blank with need; he saw nothing save for the red substance flowing so freely from Kaname's wrist. There was no turning back now, he couldn't keep the crazed thirst at bay any more. The ex-human lunged forward, his red eyes blazing with need, and sunk his baby fangs into Kaname's skin.

He couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped his mouth as Zero buried his fangs in his wrist—it was a brutal first experience. He didn't believe it was going to be painless, that was wishful thinking if he'd ever heard of it, but he was unprepared for the full force of having blood forcefully drawn from his body.

The two young vampires lost track of time as they sat there, one preying on the other, but Kaname knew when it was time to get Zero's fangs out of his body; his body began to grow weary and he felt like sleeping for another twelve hours at least. The pureblood patted Zero on the head, tugging only a little to send across his message clearly. Two more draws and Zero was collapsed on his bed, unconscious.

Kaname giggled softly, and lay down next to the silver-haired boy who seemed to have completely captured his interest. As he lay there, he took in as many details about the boy as he possibly could. His features were so exotic, Kaname felt like he could stare at him for hours and still find him fascinating. Kaname was beginning to realize the impact this one boy could have on the rest of his impossibly long life, and it was then, that said boy decided to rejoin the living.

Zero groaned, his body feeling incredibly strong and refreshed. The first thing he noticed was the caresses of the sheets belong his arms where the sleeves of his shirt no longer covered his skin, as if his nerves there were in hyper-drive. The second was Kaname's warm body lying next to him. Instinctually, Zero's body shot up to a sitting position, only to have it fall immediately back to the bed, his head spinning and black dots spouting before his eyes.

"Kuran-san? W-what happened?"

"You just passed out. Not that big a deal." His hands wandered to the mop of silver hair that had Kaname so enamoured only moments ago and he began to stroke it, almost as if he were protecting the vampire the hair belonged to. "Besides, you can keep sleeping if you want, I'm making sure that nobody can sense what we just did."

The ex-human was confused to say the least, but he didn't have to because Kaname read the confusion in his facial expression and explained further, "There's a very useful vampire charm that is used to mask the unwanted scent of bloodshed. I simply cast it around your room before I came in, and now I think I'm going to put it on you and I as well."

Zero cocked his head in another sign of confusion, making Kaname smile fondly at him.

"So you know vampire charms then?" Kaname was taken aback by the sheer enthusiasm in Zero's silver eyes and nodded hesitantly. "That's so cool, where did you learn?"

A small, almost unnoticeable blush blossomed across Kaname's cheeks, "I—well, I sorta took it from my father's study…"

The ex-human suppressed an all out cackle and ended up rolling on the bed, unable to control fit after fit of laughter.

Kaname, however, did not see the hilarity of the situation and simply watched as Zero exhausted himself fully and he stilled, his eyes heavy with renewed fatigue. And before Kaname could get in one word in his defense, Zero had fallen asleep, curled up against the warmth that Kaname was emitting.

He couldn't help but smile. This boy was really quite the enigma, almost like his little Yuuki… she would forever be a touchy subject for him, after all, she was his only sibling and she had been brutally murdered by his demented uncle. He didn't want to harbour a grudge, but nobody could or would blame him if they ever found out. In fact, Rido had committed the worst offense in vampire society and that was killing a pureblood: even if you are on yourself. So nobody would really care if, when he got he chance, Kaname took his uncle's life as payment for his mother's and more so, his sister's.

This boy, though, he reminded him so much of his passed sister; his simple innocence and childish looks were the main ones, for they really looked nothing alike. Kaname didn't know if he would be able to keep himself from acting like the older brother once more, if he would be able to treat this boy as if he were a potential threat at all times and not as a younger sibling. His young mind knew, but at the same time didn't, what exactly these feelings were that were slowly taking root in his heart.

But for now, he figured he would finish his charm work and be off to bed. But…

Before the pureblood left, he secretly tenderly kissed the top of Zero's head, as he had seen his mother do so often with Yuuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Okies! Look at this quick little chappie! XD I know theses aren't very long and we're not really getting anywhere, but bear with me It'll be picking up here soon! Okay, so some cute little fluff snuck in there…somehow O.o but hope you enjoyed it! And here are the review replies for the last chapter!<strong>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Setsuko Teshiba: well, it's a little belated but here's the next chapter! XD**_

_**DoujinGirl: XD XD XD XD so glad you liked it! Hope this one WOWED you as well :D**_

_**PeachyQ73: BWAHAHAHA XD I'm sorry, but you don't actually get to know what it is yet, but I think you should be able to guess it! And thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me! :) **_

_**Ben4kevin: yes! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, like I keep saying, I'm super enjoying writing the story so keep reading for little me XD**_

_**LuanRina: Girl! Your craving as been successfully fulfilled I hopes ;3 Also, I must apologize for the mention of Yuuki here O.o it was necessary for character development (TT0TT) okay, so this chapter should clear up some of your curiosity as well and we'll get back to Haruka and present-Zero the next chapter!**_

_**TheSneakyHobo: OMGOOOD I LOVE YOUR NAME! okay, thanks so much for reading! PLEAAASE keep reading! My bunnies haven't abandoned me yet! :D**_

_**Sapphire Cheetah: 0.0 you are so kind to me (TT0TT) - tears of joy :3 and HERE's the next update! XD**_

Thank you to all you reviewed, alerted and favorited my story or… ME? XD Next chapter is on its way! Until next time ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I realize not everybody reads this, but they seriously should… Anyway, this chapter was sooooo not as easy to write as the last ones :0 In fact, it was a really pain in the shoulders, especially the beginning! And truthfully, I'm not really happy with it :/ But there really isn't any sort of flashback here, but realize that the last chapter was KINDA, only because it didn't stay in Zero's point of view the whole time, so realize that there were some things that happened that Zero didn't actually know about, so… yeah :P ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Again, do not own Vampire Knight… besides volumes 1-12 and the art-book and the official fan-book and a cute little Zero keychain and a mirror and a SMEXY Kaname and Zero wall scroll…. *SO MUCH YUM!* Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei and she does a wonderful job with it!**

* * *

><p>When he'd asked the boy to explain why his son's scent was smothering him, he had not expected this. Maybe a small blush or some shuffling of feet to indicate how Kaname had gotten extremely hungry the other night and had ventured into Zero's room for a snack, or perhaps it was simply because Zero was wearing nothing but his son's clothing.<p>

But not what he'd just heard.

It was shocking, too much to take in at one time, but it did make sense in a way. Kaname was still grieving over Yuuki and Juri's deaths, and sometimes you've got to latch onto the first thing you can when an event so tragic occurs. Zero was a rather quick and wonderfully easy substitute, for he was in pain, younger and totally naïve in the ways of vampire's despite his lifetime background as a hunter. His son must have felt the need to protect this lost boy as he was not able to save Yuuki.

Haruka's mind was comprehending all this fairly quickly and he was rather proud of himself for reigning in his anger and rejection of the situation before he lashed out a poor Zero, who really had no say in the matter whatsoever. Kaname was pureblood, after all, and Zero was lucky he didn't completely loss his mind when subjected to the demanding aura of his son. He smiled inwardly, not wanting to scare Zero any more than he already had with his silence. This boy was truly strong of will if he hadn't actually collapsed under the pressure, or cracked before Kaname had actually offered his blood.

Perhaps he would negotiate with Kaien about the boy's residential stay here.

"Zero, if you would cooperate with me for only a moment longer, I believe I will bring Kaname in here and have him explain his side as well. Just to get the full picture."

The frightened boy's mouth freed no words, although he tried multiple times. He settled with nodding and sat down quietly by the nearest wine holder, signaling to Haruka that he wouldn't be running.

Haruka mimicked Zero in nodding and promptly left the cellar, closing the door behind him with his telekinetic power.

The ex-human dared not leave his position on the floor when the pureblood left. He definitely felt as if he moved, even slightly, there would be hell to pay, probably more than he already had to. There was no need for him to piss of the vampire who had taken him in, or to ever take anything that dang Kaname offered him ever again! He could be in serious trouble here…

The stone door swung open once more, Haruka towing in a worried looking Kaname, his eyes searching for Zero, and when he found him, he didn't gaze at anything else. The older pureblood smiled slightly at the adoration leaving his son. He hadn't been completely sure earlier, but now he was convinced that Kaname had himself a little crush. He was positive now was not the time to confront his son about it though, and instead told him to recited exactly what his activities were last night.

Kaname finally tore his eyes from Zero, who was still shaking silently on the cellar floor, and apprehensively looked at his father. A look from Haruka told him not to delay and quickly spilled the truth about his feeding session with Zero in his room not twenty-four hours before. And as the story was told, Haruka stayed mute, nodding at appropriate places, and smiling as Kaname neared the end.

The prince Kuran felt so embarrassed, lining out the blatant law breaking he had not only participated in but had also facilitated. He didn't know if Zero was aware of the transgression the two of them had done, but _he _did, and his father knew that, for it had been pounded into his very being since he had grown his fangs. He did keep out the particular intimacy he had planted on Zero's head before he had left, because, really his father did not need to know that particular fact. And neither did Zero.

"So Kaname," Haruka began after Kaname finished with his tale, "you do realize what this means I assume?"

The younger pureblood inclined his head, his dark brown hair efficiently covering the shame held in his eyes, so he did not see the full out grin break out on his father's features.

"So why don't we all go upstairs and I will call Kaien. Besides," he winked at a very confused looking Zero, "I'm sure Zero would love to put on his own clothes now."

And with that, Haruka Kuran left the cellar, leaving behind two shocked looking vampires.

* * *

><p>"<em>I understand the situation, Haruka-kun, but shouldn't Zero have a choice in the matter?"<em>

Haruka rolled his eyes, "Of course he'll have a choice. I'm not going to force a newly-turned hunter to live in a pureblood household." Really what was Kaien thinking? "I will ask him what he thinks after I'm done speaking to you. I need to make sure you would be okay with either decision he makes."

"_Of course I would! What Zero needs now is support from everyone around him." _There was a pause as Kaien sighed. _"Trust me Haruka, the boy will hide every little ache or pain he experiences and try his very best never to look weak in any way, especially around people he feels compassion for."_

"I understand, my friend. Now I have one more inquiry for you to mull over until I call you later."

"_Fire away_."

"When they are old enough, I would like both Kaname and Zero to attend that academy of yours."

There was a long silence as Kaien Cross thought over his question; when he finally answered, Haruka wasn't even slightly dazed by his answer.

"_That would work so wonderfully, Haruka-kun! If a vampire with the status that young Kaname does were to announce his enrollment in the school, then other noble families would jump at the chance to have their children in his presence, and our dream of co-existence would finally take flight!"_

Haruka let out a hearty chuckle, his whole frame racking with the sheer force exerted. "Of course, Kaien, that was the general idea of our movement, was it not?" Laughter echoed still in his voice as he pointed out the obvious to his long-time friend.

They two continued on with random topics, whatever came up in conversation just like that had when they were younger… much, much younger.

"So it is decided then?"

"_I don't see any reason why it should be otherwise_."

"Perfect, so I shall see you later then, old friend."

"Yes, yes you will."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Zero." Kaname said as they made their way back from Zero's official room for the remainder of his stay, "I didn't think that father would corner you like that, or that the charm wouldn't last more than twenty-four hours."<p>

Zero shook his head even though Kaname could not see it, "No, that's okay. Besides, it didn't seem like he was all that angry with me, just really, really surprised."

The two of them had gotten to his room fairly quickly after Haruka had left them in the basement, Zero eager to change into his new clothes, and Kaname just as eager to spend time with him. But for some reason, the air between them had grown awkward and uncomfortable before Kaname had finally apologized. Zero didn't really mind, he was used to not talking, but he didn't like it when he was with this pureblood.

He liked Kaname. For a vampire, he was really nice and, from what he could decipher about his personality, he was pretty caring too.

"I guess we should go and see if my father is finished talking to Kaien-san." Kaname looked back and smiled brightly at Zero, making the ex-human pause momentarily. "And I definitely wanna know what they talked about too."

Yeah, I do really like this vampire.

The two vampires continued on to the entrance hall where the main land-line was situated, checking for Haruka there first. When they didn't find him there, they then checked the first floor study, where he would entertain guests whenever they had them out here. But he wasn't there either.

"I guess we'll have to check the private study. Makes sense that he'd make a private call in there now that I think about it."

Zero just smiled and shrugged and they were off once more, this time up a couple sets of stairs and down an incredibly well decorated hallway to Haruka's study door. Zero could faintly hear the scratching of a pen on paper and cast a glance at Kaname, and sure enough, the vampire prince sent him the same look. Kaname raised a hand…

"Come on in, boys."

They exchanged another glance and Kaname opened the door. Haruka was sitting behind his ornate writing desk, his eyes downcast and focused on multiple sheets of paper strewn all over the desk. He didn't even look up when Kaname closed the door behind them. Instead, he just gestured to the one sofa and two recliners situated around a rather large looking coffee table.

It was a little while later that Haruka finally put down his exhausted pen and acknowledged to the two younger vampires sitting idly in his study. He picked himself up from the chair behind the desk and sat next across from the sofa where Zero and Kaname both sat, awaiting details on his conversation with Cross.

"Zero," the ex-human boy sat straighter, his eyes showing none of the apprehension that was flooding his system at the moment, "I have spoken with Cross about your stay here and he and I both agree."

Kaname suffered a sympathetic look to Zero, finding no emotion whatsoever, taking Kaname aback slightly. He had grown to find the boy very emotional since his awakening not too long ago, always some sort of happiness, fear, or pain showing through his body and eyes, but now there was none, a complete mask situated comfortably on his face. It was unnerving, and Kaname decided that he didn't like it.

"It would be safest for you here, where Kaname, who you will be craving blood from for now on, and myself will be able to keep an eye on you." Haruka didn't want to put it as bluntly as he had, but the situation Kaname had put the ex-human in was a tough one: he would forever be looked down upon for being fed the finest while he was the lowest.

"The arrangement is simple, you will live here, or wherever we are currently residing. And this is very important Zero," Haruka paused now, a smile finally breaking the façade he had been wearing, "you will not be assisting any of the servants while you are with us. Instead, I want you to think of yourself as a part of the family."

Silence overtook the large study. Haruka had said his piece and was now smiling. On the inside, he was hoping that the boy would accept the drastic decision and not turn away like Cross said he would. Kaname seemed to have really taking a liking to him too. He could easily see it in his son's eyes as Kaname looked at Zero, awaiting his answer to the unexpected question as much as Haruka was, only it was evident even in the way his body was turned anxiously towards Zero's, the way his eyes sparkled with excitement and untold mischief.

And it was as Haruka thought, Kaname was indeed beyond apprehensive to hear the ex-human's answer. The time he had spent at the mansion and in town had seemed to go okay, and he wasn't constantly threatening them like he thought hunters did. But Zero was jus that, a hunter, and hunters usually didn't like to be cooped up with vampires for too long…especially pureblood vampires. The vampire prince didn't care about his hunter heritage at the moment though; all he cared about was being next to this enigma of a person. This one boy who, so quickly, turned his depression and mourning around and threw him back into the life he had once lived. This one boy who Kaname had grown fond of almost immediately upon sight and despite learning some major things about Zero in such a short amount of time, he had truly grown to enjoy every moment they spent together.

It felt longer than it actually was for every vampire in the room, especially Zero, who felt as though he really had no other choice but to stay. And it wasn't as though he didn't _want _to, because he did, it was more the fact that if he left, he was doomed.

Out of pure respect for the man who had taken him in, Zero looked directly at Haruka, keeping his roaming eyes from Kaname for as long as possible and declared his answer, "It would be wonderful if I could stay here."

* * *

><p>Kaname was swimming in his own elated feelings. This whole situation was new to him, and so unlike the one he had with Yuuki; true, both were younger than him, but Yuuki was completely defenseless, she was so innocent in the workings of the world that she needed him to constantly protect her. Zero was the entirely opposite: the boy was trained since he was young to protect himself and others, and Kaname knew that he could be as rough as he wanted with his new younger brother. Of course, he would never be able to replace his Yuuki with Zero, but all the same, Kaname knew in his heart that this time things would be different.<p>

That day in the study a week ago would forever be one of Kaname newest happy memories. Zero had not only said yes, but his… _their_ father, had ordered a small dinner celebration at their dinner table that morning for their newest family member. It had been the most enjoyable dinner since the murder and it easily tired out Zero who crashed not five minutes after father had sent them to bed. Kaname had then taken the opportunity to talk to Haruka about adding Zero.

"_It will be safe for him, Kaname, and you. Kaien agrees and so we came up with the idea that Zero becomes an unofficial part of our family, under our protection. This way, he will be safe and fed," Haruka gave Kaname a pointed look here,"and he'll learn more about how our society works so he will not be oblivious when it comes time for him to enter it." And the ever constant smile grew on Haruka's face there, "Besides, the mansion's been too damn quiet lately anyway."_

A suitable explanation in Kaname's opinion.

"Kaname-sama, what are you doing?"

The prince was shaken from his thoughts by Simon's voice behind him. He turned and grinned cheekily at him, "I'm trying to find Zero."

Well Kaname thought he hadn't ever seen the head butler's eyes grow so wide. Simon went off on a tangent about how Zero still didn't know his way around the grounds after a week of staying here, and how he could easily wander off the grounds and away from Kaname and his watchful eyes, but Kaname just kinda ignored him. He had known this kind of reaction would come out and it was nothing but a panic-fest.

"Calm down, Simon, we're just playing." And he walked away, Simon simmering loudly behind him.

It had been laid back like this every since Haruka had left not three days ago, back to the city to work more diligently on his presentation to the Board at the family company. It was sad to watch the car pull out of the driveway without him in it, but he hadn't wanted to drag Zero into the city so early because it really wasn't that much fun to be in. In the time that Zero and Kaname had been together though had been nothing but enjoyable. Zero had opened up so much after their father left and now tormented the servants just as much as Kaname did.

He continued on, occasionally calling out Zero's name in as high pitched voice as he could, other times keeping quiet to draw him out if he were anywhere near. The game was not simple with only two of them in the large mansion, and Kaname was thoroughly enjoying the challenge presented by it. Although, he glanced at the nearest room, the ex-human's aura jumping out at him, sometimes it was pretty easy.

Kaname smirked and reached for the door handle, but it was open before he could touch it and Zero was down the hall, his laughter echoing back. The pureblood raced after him, catching up easily, but Zero's evasive maneuvers had improved since yesterday and he darted in and out of hallways and continued to zig-zag so Kaname had a harder time grabbing him. Not quite frustrated, Kaname put on a burst of speed. Zero was now within arm's length and Kaname was just about…

CRASH!

Zero sat dazed on the floor, sticky goo oozing down his head and his back. He couldn't recall what he had just ran into, but he could tell by the angry cook in front of him, that it wouldn't be too hard to figure out.

Kaname hadn't missed the collision with the kitchen servant either and was laying flat on his back with cakes and pastries decorating his chest and hair. He, unlike Zero, had seen the cook before they had run into her but hadn't had the time or skills to completely stop. Now, there would be no appeasing this poor cook who, by the look on her face, had probably toiled over these ruined cakes all morning. Kaname was not looking forward to apologizing with his inadequate cleaning skills. He was about to ask for forgiveness but a snort made him pause.

He looked at Zero who was staring at the cook. Kaname moved his gaze to the servant and his burgundy eyes widened slightly at her jovial expression. She was laughing. At him and Zero.

"Oh the universe has a sense of humour, Kaname-sama." She laughed, her frame racked with bouts of the bright sound, "From what I've experience since I started work here, you have finally gotten your just deserts!"

And the laughter followed the two young vampires for the rest of the day.

0o0o0o0o0**TIME JUMP**0o0o0o0o0

He'd been living with the Kurans for about a month and things had easily slipped into routine. Every few weeks, Haruka would be in the city with his business, and often, Kaname and he would go with him, mostly to get away from the countryside and also for Kaname to continue to learn things about the company he would inherit when he was older. Living in the city wasn't much different from the country besides the deficiency of twenty acre garden where they could run around and the spaciousness which was considerably lacking in their penthouse.

Usually, Zero didn't go to the company with Haruka and Kaname, but opted to stay in the penthouse and dink around for eight hours until Kaname came back, Haruka still working diligently at the office.

But when there was nothing for Haruka to be doing—which basically meant he was tired of not having fresh air to breathe—they would load the car and be driven back to the estate just outside the city. Zero enjoyed the days out here much more. He felt safer here, because, despite this being where he had ended up after his desperate flight for survival, it felt more like a home. A home that he now belonged to.

There was a knock on the door to his room, and Zero sat up from his lying position on the bed. He smiled at the presence he felt behind the door, "C'mon in, Kaname."

The pureblood prince's head peeked in through the door, his eyes part-way hidden by his hair as he grinned at Zero. He did this every time he came into the ex-human's room; it had become a familiarity between them.

"What, do I have to drag you in here every time?"

"Only if you wanna go through the trouble."

Zero mock glared at his pseudo-brother, not really able to put all his effort into it, "I think I would have some fun with it."

Kaname just shrugged at the non-threatening threat and fully came into the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced up behind his hair to make sure Zero was still on the bed before he dashed.

A squeal escaped Zero's mouth when Kaname ran and jumped up onto the bed, the covers tangling between their arms and legs, making it impossible for Zero to make his escape. Kaname hadn't planned it this way, but he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth and he instantly nuzzled his face into Zero's pale neck. Another sound escaped the silver-haired boy's mouth at the unexpected contact.

This too, had become a familiarity to Zero, only this one he was not as comfortable with. Because like all vampires, Kaname needed to feed too, and like all hunters, Zero had an aversion to being bitten. But it wasn't just that… it was the four months he had spent in hell as well. All that time—

All thoughts ceased as Kaname's fangs finally penetrated his skin. He gasped, trying with all his might to keep any of his fear from leaking from his tightly sealed mind. It wasn't like he didn't want to give Kaname his blood, it was just that the thought of it brought horrible, horrible memories. The pureblood prince was as gentle as could be though and it was easy for Zero to continue to remind himself who it was above him.

Kaname absolutely loved the way that Zero tasted; he was perfect mixture of sweet and bitter. If he could taste anything before he died, it would have to be this. He could feel the need for Zero to hide everything about himself, especially when he fed from him. It made him feel so close to the hunter who had opened up only slightly it seemed. Sure, he spoke and laughed and joked, but Kaname could see the looks out the windows when he woke and before he went to bed. The way he stiffened as soon as Haruka left the room. Or the whimpers when he was asleep.

But now was not the time to be musing, he chided. He brought back his mind and pulled out his fangs slowly, licking at the twin wounds, closing them before he finally lifted his head. Zero's eyes were glazed over, almost as if in a trance, but they flickered to Kaname's face and recognition dawned on them. Kaname smiled at the innocence and the obvious request he saw in those lilac eyes. Without any words passing between them, Kaname lowered his head and untangled himself from Zero, allowing him more room to move.

He knew it wasn't suppose to hurt, he knew that he shouldn't rush the penetration, he knew how gentle Kaname had been with him, but Zero could not resist the pull of Kaname's pureblood mere centimeters from his awaiting fangs. So he was, and he wasn't surprised when he heard Kaname gasp in pain when he finally buried his fangs in the pureblood's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ~ <strong>

**If there is any way that when you guys review you could give me your opinion on whether I'm going to fast pace-wise in this story? Too fast, too slow? More detail or quicker developments? I've gotten a couple critiques from people whom I hold dear in my life and I would love your opinions as well XD XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Ulair—funny story actually XD I did warn you loverly readers in the Author's Note, but I do see my mistake in that not everybody reads them. That was my bad :/ And I'm so glad that you're enjoying it though! The plot just wouldn't leave me alone for the longest time and I'm having so much fun writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and please, if anything else has confused you, let me know and I'll be happy to clear it up! XD**

**Ben4kevin—I know right! XD I love a cute little Zero! He just makes the best character XD**

**LuanRina—Girl you make my mornings! :D I adored litte Kana and Zero fluff and I believe it came out last chappie :3 Look forward to more of it m'dear! GAAH! XD mischievous Kaname! XD XD**

**ShadowofPenandPaper—Hope I didn't make you wait too long! XD this one was a BIOTCH to get out :P**

**Wawatvxq—curious…but what does your name mean? O.o BWAHAHAHA! I love making my readers smile! **

**Mochiusagi—AHAHAHA! Ah the little bro has finally made it into a reviewer's mind :3 :3 All will become clear soon young grasshopper XD XD**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, FAVES AND ALERTS! I shall see you loverlies next chapter! Ciao *o***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: WOOOT! Seriously… I always start these chapters at school in my creative writing class! It is just so dang easy to write without interruption now! BWAHAHAHA! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope… don't own Vampire Knight. Love the newest chapter though! It definitely made me squeee only a lot! **

/page break

He paced silently through the hallways of his temporary dwelling, his mind far, far away from his current position. Servants allowed him to pass without so much as a word, only stiff posture and a bow of the head showed their respect, and more importantly, the fear they felt as his form passing. They were wise to be doing so for he could easily lash out at any person, servant or not, that got in his way at the moment.

They officially knew where Zero was now, after hours of searching for him, one of the trackers located a patch of his blood near his old stomping grounds. They followed the trail that he had left behind easily after that only to see their target in the back garden of the Kuran country estate with his dear nephew, Kaname Kuran. That had been nearly a month ago. In that time, he had kept tight tabs on his hunter, following every move he made, every single movement made by his traitorous brother as well. Each time they went to the city, a tracker followed, keeping eyes on the little hunter every second.

So many times they could have swiped him back; so many times he was alone, and unprotected, so ready to be his once more. But each time he held the vampires back and each time, the boy grew more and more secure where he was.

There had been news brought back his way about an adopted Kuran child, appearing. They society was shocked, and terribly interested. There were no nobles who didn't dream of their children appealing so to the Kurans. Each family wished for their daughter to marry the now open Kaname, it was a madhouse ever trying to speak to him, he heard. This information only infuriated him further. That child was supposed to never be seen again; his entire being was his to control, his to scar and maim, his to own and do with what he wanted.

But patience was indeed a virtue and he possessed multitudes of the asset. There was a time and place for everything, and Zero's was coming very, very soon.

He paced for a couple more minutes, his mind trying and failing time after time to hatch a brilliant plan to get his prize back. He was about to give it all up, to call it quits and tear down that mansion now. But inspiration struck him in the middle of his stride. He stumbled slightly, and his angry eyes fell on his best tool, shaking from the impact silently on the hallway floor.

And for the first time in weeks, Rido smiled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The whole house was still sleeping. The sun was still high in the sky, probably around noon, when Zero woke up.

He sat up abruptly, his head reeling from what he'd just witnessed. The nightmares were awful lately, and he was getting less and less sleep each day. The small boy rubbed away the sleep in his eyes. It was difficult for him to sleep once he'd already woken up, so he decided to go downstairs for a mid-day snack and some water..

It had taken Zero quite a long time to learn the layout of the whole Kuran manor. After about a week and half though, he'd come to the sound conclusion that all personal bedrooms and studies were on the second floor. The first floor consisted mostly of the entertaining portion of the house along with the kitchen, dining hall, laundry room (which he'd found whilst a hectic game of hide-n-seek with Kaname), and the library. After his visit to the kitchen, Zero ventured into the forest of books.

The ex-human was positive that the maids wouldn't care if he was in there with food as long as there were no crumbs in the books and no mess on the floor.

Haruka was gone for the week which was one reason Zero was sure it would be dead quiet in the library. Some days when Zero would wake up at ungodly hours in the day, he would come downstairs for a snack and he would hear the pureblood pacing in the library, talking either to himself or on the phone with a client or business partner about whatever it was that they spoke about, Zero certainly had no clue. The ex-human really liked Haruka—he wasn't like other purebloods he had encountered and he was really silly in Zero's opinion.

The library was, as he guessed it, empty. He avoided the random sun patches on his way to the back where the fiction books were kept. He smiled at himself when the picture of a toddler Kaname wandering into the library and asking Haruka where all the picture books were popped into his head. It was strange, and almost completely uncharacteristic of Kaname, but Zero couldn't help but giggle a little anyway.

He perused the bottom couple of shelves for the one book that his mother had read to him when he couldn't sleep before he was turned. It took a while, and a multitude of frustrated sighs, but eventually Zero found it.

He was actually surprised to find _The Hobbit_ sitting at the back of the library. He opened up to the first chapter and started reading. By the time he got to the third chapter, Zero was drowsy again. He put the book back where he found it and meandered out of the room.

The entrance hall was as quiet as the library. Zero figured it would be that way; after all, vampires were definitely not day-time kind of people. His mind was shutting down quickly now and he started up the stairs when a knock sounded throughout the manor.

He furrowed his brows in confusion…Why would anybody be visiting the manor in the middle of the day?

Zero looked around, when he didn't see anyone, he wandered over to the door and opened it.

The lawn was bright in the noon sun, and it hurt Zero's vampire eyes. Snow was still falling lightly, coating the lawn in a blanket of white. The glare off the snow was worse than the actual sun and Zero had to close his eyes for a couple minutes and open them once he thought he was adjusted. He looked around, seeing nobody anywhere. He shrugged and started to close the double doors…

"Hello, Zero."

The silver-haired boy stared outside, the wind kicking up and blowing freezing snow into his lilac eyes. He could have sworn he had seen his reflection standing on the Kuran's lawn. He could have sworn he had heard that voice that haunted his dreams coming from his reflection's mouth. But as soon as he had blinked, there was nothing there.

His eyes swept across the bright lawn a couple more times before he shrugged and closed the door. He turned and scowled at nothing, his mind reeling with the possibility that they had found him. He closed his eyes, trying to escape what he knew would dance across his vision if he'd keep them open.

The memories swam behind his eyes now, dark figures moving towards him, blood running slowly down that demonic grin…

He shook his head, clearing away the damaging thoughts. Definitely didn't need any of that at the moment. So instead of dallying on the past, Zero headed back upstairs to sleep until night fell, and the rest of the house woke up.

Kaname didn't like the feeling he was getting. His eyes were still closed, but his mind was reeling. He had heard Zero get up about an hour ago, his quiet feet shuffling down the hallway and to the kitchen, then to his favorite room, the library.

The pureblood had almost fallen back asleep when he heard the sound.

It was somebody knocking on the main door.

He scowled, his burgundy eyes snapping open. It was the middle of the day and all sane vampires were asleep right now, and there were wards around the entire grounds preventing any humans from accidentally wandering onto the property.

Kaname threw the covers off the bed and sprinted out into the hallway. He kept his feet as quiet and soft as possible so he didn't wake any of the maids or Simon up. He couldn't sense any other person, vampire or otherwise, downstairs besides Zero.

He furrowed his brows in confusion as he quietly walked down the stairs. He saw Zero standing bewildered in front of the open door. Kaname's eyes widened when what was hidden only seconds ago was completely obvious now.

Zero closed the door and his body relaxed when the sun's light was hidden. A thought popped into the back of Kaname's mind then, and he raced back to his room with quiet feet.

Based on past occurrences, he knew that Zero would go back to his room and lay in his bed until Simon came in to 'wake him up.' On a good day, Zero would be able to sleep until that time came around, but Kaname doubted that today was a good day.

He lay back in his bed, hoping Zero hadn't solved the complex dilemma and that he would write the whole midday occurrence has a random happenstance. Maybe then the ex-human would be able to sleep for a bit.

Kaname knew that the younger boy hadn't been sleeping, and now, Kaname thought he knew why.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, I saw him."

"Well?"

The boy raised a brow, wanting more from the man whom he was staying with, "Well, what?"

"How did he look?"

He mentally shook his head at the desperation evident in the other male's voice, "Like he was living in the lap of luxury."

A scowl appeared on the man's face and the boy quickly remedied his answer.

"He wasn't dying of thirst and he looked sane enough."

A smirk replaced the one of contempt, "Perfect."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That night, when Kaname woke up, the feeling of apprehension was still sitting uncomfortably in his chest. Something wasn't right in the manor, it was obvious. He sat up in his bed, willing his mind to encompass the whole building. When he felt Zero downstairs and not in his room, Kaname felt a little saddened. _I guess that means he didn't sleep last night after all._

In the dining all downstairs, Kaname saw that the ex-human was already situated and eating a bowl of cereal with a plate of sliced fruit next to it. A glass filled with red liquid was placed at his lips. He looked the same as he usually did, tired with a slight scowl on his face. But something was off about him too. His eyes, instead of being content and a little droopy, were alert and shifting. He would glance at the nearest window, then back to his food, then to the door that lead directly into the kitchen, then back to the window again. The process repeated until he finally saw the pureblood standing in the doorway, watching him.

"'Morning, Kaname."

"Good morning, Zero. How did you sleep?"

Zero looked back at his food, mumbling about the wind and how it was hard for him to adjust to day equals night schedule. The pureblood couldn't help but smile at his antics, but he winced at the blatant lie he had just been told. He knew that Zero didn't completely trust him, but the month that they'd been together seemed to have cleared some of that distrust away.

Maybe their unexpected visitor that day had spooked him.

"Hey, Kaname?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear anything last night? Besides the wind, I mean?"

He didn't know quite how to answer that: if he should lie or trust Zero with his newfound knowledge.

Kaname sat down next to the ex-human and food was immediately placed in front of him. Each and every maid and servant in the household knew what the pureblood liked to have for breakfast: a piece of toast, brown and slightly buttered. He stared at the food, while Zero waited patiently for his answer. Even though Kaname was a pureblood and his instincts were screaming at him to not reveal his deck so early, he knew he could trust the ex-human.

Besides, if he didn't tell him and Zero found out about it, then all the trust that was built up in the last month would be for nothing, and Zero would create a fool-proof shell to protect himself. Kaname didn't want that… not even a little bit. He could still hear Zero's laugh when they had fooled around with the servants last week. He could still picture the genuine smile that the ex-human had after he had opened up to the pureblood. He could still feel the slight shivering of Zero's body when he had bitten him only three days ago.

For a newly turned ex-human to allow another vampire to bite him so soon after being turned was astounding. And Kaname refused to betray such a fragile and precious trust.

"Zero, I—" 

"Kaname-sama?"

The two young vampires turned to the main entry into the dining hall to see Simon standing there. "Forgive my intrusion, sir. But there is a guest waiting for you in the parlour."

Kaname and Zero stared at the older vampire for a minute before Kaname got up and nodded slightly. The only guests that they had received since the whole massacre had been consoling vampires or business partners or potential ones for Haruka. None of them had actually requested Kaname's presence before.

The pureblood followed Simon out of the hall and to the parlour, "I will be waiting for you out here, sir."

Kaname's confused look only had the noble rolling his eyes and gesturing for him to enter. But that wasn't the reaction that Kaname had wanted. He had expected an explanation before he waltzed in; he hadn't expected anyone to show up at the manor if Haruka wasn't around; and he certainly hadn't expected the person behind the door either.

"What on earth…?"

/page break

**I am going to apologize profusely later because I have been stressing so much about school and college and tennis and volleyball and freaking finding time to sleep that I haven't been able to write at ALL And now I find out that because I'm such a clutz and a spaz, I might have a concussion and state tennis in only a few weeks away! O.o GAAH**

**Anywhoos, I'm sorry that the chapter is so late, and that its so gall darn short -_- I kinda need better stopping and starting places so I left you with a cliffy XD XD BWAHAHAHA**

**REVIEW REPLIES!:**

_Spiritmind675: Thank you so much for reviewing about the pace XD Your review actually really helped me crank this out, even if it's a couple weeks after you reviewed O.o_

_**Flygon3300: I seriously agree with you! They are soooo dang adorable! LOOVE THEM! **_

_Cynthiacyvon: Oh my goodness… I hope I didn't make you wait too terribly long…. I know it was a super slow and lame update and nothing happened, but plot progression is only a necessary evil… we'll get past this, I PROMISE! :D_

_**Mochiusagi: Aren't they just the cutest little kiddos XD I love writing them as kids and then as older teenagers! Best couple on the planet I swear XD**_

_Hana Miw: I'm so glad you like it O.o I won't drop this I swear, it's way too much fun to write!_

_**Ben4kevin: GAH :D I'm super happy you think so! Hope you liked this one too, and I'll try my hardest to get the next one out soon!**_

_Aomido: woooot! Wonderful that you like it, m'dear! The juicy stuff is just around the corner! It snuck up on us rather quickly and I'm so excited to share it with you all!_

_**Luanrina: O.o O.o I'M SOOOORRRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Poor Zero and Kaname didn't get any real fun face time this chapter, but hoooo boy its gonna get fun after this! I know this chapter was slow and all, but promise the next one's gonna be much much better :D I love reading your reviews by the way! They always make my day!**_

_Sapphire Cheetah: Yeah, I'm really picking on Zero in this story… D: but I think he'll get over it by the end –w-_

**Okay, so I realize that to many of you, these replies might not actually make sense anymore cuz it's been so freaking long… but I digress and I love you all for reviewing my little ficlet and I shall work my ass off so I can get out the next installment! Just for you, my loverly readers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first off please accept my apologies… I was playing around with Kaname and Zero's ages for a couple chapters there, but I think I've got it down in my brain what age they are…. :P I'm terrible sorry for any confusion it might have caused. Also (I kinda need to rant for a sec), it is sooo freaking hard for me to keep everyone in the right character! If Kana-kun or Zero-chan sound a little weird in this chapter, or the last one, please let me know :3**

**Also, I would like to know if I'm doing okay with the whole emotional thing… it feels a little disjointed and inconsistent with previous chapters. GAH! RANTING AND RAVING!**

**Kays! I'm done! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; it belongs to the lovely Matsuri Hino-sensei!**

* * *

><p>Kaname could not believe what he was seeing.<p>

"I hope I'm not intruding too much."

The pureblood did think that the boy was intruding. Very much so, in fact. But he could not bring himself to speak…not one word. The whole situation was freaking him out and he was wishing that his father was here to greet this person instead of him. He wasn't even fourteen yet, and Simon had left him in the parlour by himself with a stranger. Who wasn't so strange based solely on his looks.

The boy didn't look a year older than himself, and was probably the same age. His clothes were in awful shape, blood was all over them and they were torn in too many places to count. He was sitting rigidly on the loveseat near the back corner of the room, his eyes locked onto Kaname's own now that he had entered the room. There was a small bag situated at his feet.

"Who are you?"

The boy's mouth upturned in what could be described as a smile. But no joy or happiness touched his eyes, only apprehension and fear gaze.

"My name is Ichiru Kiryuu. I'm Zero's younger twin brother."

"That," Kaname growled, "I surmised myself."

Ichiru shrank back, his body tensing and his posture falling at the anger in the pureblood's voice. The sudden change in the boy's demeanour shocked Kaname slightly. His first impression of the boy was that he was all attitude and back-talk. Maybe, the boy was like Zero in the way that they both put on a show of complete toughness in front of anybody new… especially when that person was a vampire.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichiru raised his head and looked directly at Kaname. His eyes were exactly the same as Zero's, minus all the inner turmoil that the ex-human tried his very hardest to hide. Yes, Kaname could see it. The ex-human was deathly afraid of something. Kaname didn't want to confront Zero about it less he scare the boy more. He just needed to keep acting the same as he always had around him, so as to not make him aware of Kaname's knowledge.

"I finally got away."

Kaname narrowed his burgundy eyes, a split-second flash of red merging in on the natural colour. "Got away from where?"

"The people who killed our parents."

The silence floated around the parlour for some time, the pureblood and the human staring intently at each other. Kaname's predominant instinct was to not trust this mirror of the Zero that was sitting idly in the dining hall. His eyes were the exact same colour, but there was no kindness hidden in these eyes. No joy reached them when the boy smiled. There was no indication that this boy had gone through some traumatic experience—like Zero's had.

Kaname was about to warn the boy that if he didn't start telling the truth, there would be consequences, but he never got the chance.

"Ichiru?"

_Zero had been waiting patiently in the library for Kaname to get done with his guest so that they could do something. The Hobbit was situated snuggly between his hands, his legs curled underneath him on the chair. He had gotten fairly far and was currently on the fifteenth chapter. His mind was in a completely different realm when Haruka walked into the library._

"_Zero-kun? I thought you were in the parlour with Kaname."_

_The ex-human looked up from his book with a confused expression. Two reasons…Haruka wasn't supposed to be back for another week at least, and he saw no reason why Haruka would believe he was in the parlour with his son. "No, sir, Simon said that Kaname had a guest. So I decided to wait."_

_Haruka cocked his head, his eyes flashing and narrowing in the blink of an eye. Zero-kun, I think you and I should head up to the parlour."_

_Zero felt around the plush chair he was currently residing in for the bookmark—_

"_Now, Zero."_

The human, Ichiru, smiled warmly at one of the figures that appeared in the parlour threshold, "Onii-san."

Kaname hadn't sensed Zero, or his father for that matter, nearing the room. So it was safe to say that he was slightly shocked when his adoptive brother ran up to his twin and was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. The two made a perfect sight, their silver hair intertwining, their foreheads touching, Zero's eyes closed—tear-drops forming at the edges—, and Ichiru's staring at his brother's. Kaname could not move, his stood as a statue, staring at the two perfect mirrors of one another. Something felt utterly wrong inside his chest. He needed to look away… he needed to calm his racing heart and still his reeling mind. But he could do nothing but stare.

Haruka watched all this silently. He could see the turmoil racking his son's form, the sheer joy emanating off of Zero's small body—the victory found in the new boy's eyes. As a grown pureblood, he took in all of his surroundings and filed them away in the appropriate area of his brain. He would have to create some way for Zero's brother to stay at the house as well if there was any way of keeping the first. But, from the looks of his son, then the human would need to be kept away from both his brother and Kaname to keep the younger pureblood happy and at ease.

Zero held tightly onto his brother's form, afraid to ever let him go. The last thing he remembered of his brother was in that wretched place in the darkest room he'd ever been in. His body began to shake with the mere thought of the memory…but he shoved it down with sheer will-power. Because he had his Ichiru back.

He remembered the two of them shivering in that room, Zero's breath had been shaky and ragged, his throat barely in the process of healing. Ichiru was never touched, never approached or acknowledged. He was left completely alone and all the attention was showered on himself. He remembered the piercing way any light would wound his eyes when those monsters were released into the room. He remembered the pain, then the overwhelming fear, the his body would become numb and he would just hang there.

"Ichiru… what—how did you get he—out?" He pushed away slightly so that he could see his brother's face.

The younger brother smiled, "It wasn't easy, Zero. And to be honest, I'm not sure I entirely recall what all happened. But I do remember finding a main road not too far and hitch-hiking rides down this way."

Something in Zero's mind screamed at him, but he shoved it down just like he had the tremors from his memories. It felt so wrong in the situation he was in. He focus on how incredibly happy he was that his brother was okay, and no longer stuck in that place without him. So he nodded his head and pulled Ichiru back to him, afraid to let him go once again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kaname, son, let's leave these two until later." Haruka said, placing his hand gently on his son's shoulder. Kaname was still frozen, watching the two brothers interact, but the touch from his father melted his frame and he turned his head slightly and nodded. The older pureblood smiled reassuringly at his only son and nudged him towards the door, "I'll meet you in the hall." Kaname nodded and was out the door without another word to Ichiru or any words to Zero or his father.

"Ichiru-san, I would like to hear details of your adventure into my household later." He addressed the human. The silver-haired boy looked him straight in the eye and nodded, something hidden in his own lilac irises. Haruka glanced at Zero who was watching him intently, not wanting anything to happen between his actual family and his pseudo family. The pureblood saw the apprehension in the ex-human's eyes and smiled at his brother, "How about over lunch? That should give you time to get yourself situated in Zero's room." He looked back to the boy he had grown quickly fond of in a short month's time, "I'm sure Zero wouldn't mind having you in his room."

The two boys exchanged glances and nodded in unison. Haruka shook his head slightly at the oddity and left the room.

Outside in the hall, Kaname was leaning against the wall, clearly lost in thought. His burgundy eyes were staring at the cabinet and the vase across the hall, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair was falling sporadically in his face.

"What are you thinking about, Kaname?"

There was no answer; his son didn't stir even slightly.

"Has this sudden arrival upset you that much?"

"Yuuki—and mother, but mostly my dear younger sister."

"I figured that was it."

Kaname finally looked away from the opposite wall and acknowledged his father. "How did you know?"

Haruka's eyes narrowed. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to explain it to Kaname. Because if he hadn't realized it inside the parlour and it hit him now, then his emotions might explode and he might storm back into the room. He would inexplicitly damage his budding relationship with Zero and he would be accusing the ex-human's brother he probably had convinced himself was dead. But there was no way he would leave his son out of such a large piece of information.

"Did you recognize the way that boy smelled."

He waited for a couple of seconds until the revelation hit him. His eyes snapped to his father's, pure hatred boiling inside of his chest. That was why his instincts told him to rip the human's head off; that was why it had felt so wrong when Zero lovingly embraced him, when he looked at him like… like a brother. It was _his _fault.

Haruka nodded at all of Kaname's unspoken questions and accusations. "Yes, my traitorous brother's scent was engulfing that boy." He held up a hand to silence the shouting and censor-less curses that he saw forming on his son's mouth, "But for now, we need to retire to the study to discuss what's been happening on the business side of things, my son. Leave Zero to his brother, let them become reacquainted with what he other has been doing. Allow them some well-deserved privacy to just enjoy each other's company." He ruffled his son's chocolate locks, something he hadn't done in years, "Only later, at lunch, will we approach Ichiru with our questions. If you doesn't answer truthfully then, and only then, can we demand the full, unabridged version of his tale."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Zero… this is much better than the last room we shared together!"<p>

The ex-human smiled weakly at his brother's attempt at a joke. "Yeah, Haruka's got his own company that Kaname helps with. We go to the city a lot."

"Hmm. In any case, this bed is so comfortable!" Ichiru was face-down on the full-sized bed, his torso and limbs spread out to form a star shape. "I think I could drown in all the sheets and pillows on here."

Zero wandered over to the bed from the closet and wardrobe where he stashed what little possessions Ichiru was carrying in his bag. Most of it was food and bandages, but there were one or two pieces of clothing that he had apparently decided to snatch from the previous house. He sat at the edge of the bed, the plush material sinking under his weight. Ichiru looked up from the pillows he was buried under and stared at Zero.

"What," he asked, annoyed.

Ichiru shook his head, "You've got bigger, Zero. Whoa there!" he shouted when the pillow on top of his head was suddenly pushed down, "You know that's not what I meant!"

When the deadly fluff pillow's weight was lifted Ichiru sighed and glared at his brother's smirking face. "I _meant_ that it's such a dramatic change from the four months after—"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Zero pushed his twin over and lied down beside him. "It's hard to think about the time we spent there, or that awful night." He muttered the last part, not wanting to fully open up the topic for discussion, not even with his brother.

"Zero…" Ichiru shuffled his body into a more comfortable position and pulled his brother to his chest. "We don't have to talk about it, Onii-san. I understand."

The twins lay there for what felt like hours, just the two of them. Ichiru could feel the tears dampening the borrowed shirt. He could feel the silent sobs wracking his brother's crushed body. He could sense the completely shattered psyche, sluggishly pulling itself back together. He repositioned his hand on top of Zero's head and stroked the silver strands.

The next thing they knew, there was knocking at the door and a voice telling them that lunch was ready out in the back garden.

Zero sat up before Ichiru did. He looked down at where he was previously laying and sighed. The sheets were still damp with his tears; it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to cry over what had happened to his family. And what had happened to him and Ichiru too…

He shook his brother, muttering sleepily that food was good and that he should get up so he could have some, but Ichiru wasn't budging. He murmured something about damn vampires and rolled over. Zero smirked at the antics, but understood where he was coming from. After all, they were eating lunch and it looked about 1:00 in the morning.

"C'mon, Ichiru, you can go back to sleep after you've had something to eat."

"Mmoway."

Zero giggled, "Fine, if that's the way you want to do this." And he proceeded to shove Ichiru off the bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was another ten minutes before the two brothers actually reached the dining hall. Ichiru had been adamant about skipping it, vehemently insisting that he was dead tired and would much rather sleep than get out of bed, walk down the stairs, sit down, eat with two purebloods and his twin, then, walk back up the stairs and get back in bed.

Zero was adamant that he had to go to show his appreciation to Kaname and Haruka for letting him stay even though he just randomly showed up.

"_Well so did you!"_

"_Yeah, but I didn't enter the house of my own free-will."_

"_That doesn't matter, 'cause you showed up just as randomly as I did!"_

"_Okay, argue all you want, but if you have the energy to yell at me, then you have the energy to eat."_

"_Bu—"  
><em>

"_C'mon, Ichiru…"_

Simon was waiting for them outside the hall. He smiled genuinely at Zero and spared one for Ichiru before opening the doors for them. Kaname and Haruka were already sitting down, and were talking about what the older had been doing in the city for the past week and half without them.

When the doors opened and twins walked in, their conversation stopped. Haruka smiled at them and rose, "Hello again, did you enjoy your time together?"

"Yeah we did. Thanks, Kuran-san."

Zero smiled at the polite tone his brother used. Ichiru had always been the one to talk to the higher ups or the adults at the dull parties they had to attend with their parents. Zero was just not talkative with strangers.

Kaname's expression had gradually gone from placid, to not enthused, to downright annoyed in a matter of seconds. He was insanely curious, and rightly so, about this twin of Zero's and his patience had worn thin over the last couple of hours waiting for answers. He glanced at Zero, quickly so as to not alert him, and saw the genuine happiness and complete trust he saw shining in his open eyes. His mood degraded once more and he looked down at the table where he swore he would look for the remainder of the meal.

"Very good. Well the food is ready, shall we eat?"

The brother's nodded as Simon walked in and pulled out their seats for them. Haruka was at the head of the table with Kaname on his right and Zero on his left and Ichiru positioned next to his brother. The meal was simple smoked salmon with a side salad, which Zero quickly set aside. There was a glass of red liquid placed in front of every except Ichiru. They all ate in complete silence for the next half hour.

Haruka didn't even bother to talk. It was obvious that Kaname refused to acknowledge anyone now that he was aggravated and speaking with Ichiru would only cause him to go into interrogation mode. Zero was poking at his food rather unenthusiastically; Haruka definitely sympathized—with meal moods like this, one always found it hard to eat. His eyes moved to the human…unless you were him.

Ichiru didn't seem to mind the weird mood at all. He was, politely mind you, digging into his fish and salad.

It was probably the most awkward meal since Zero had arrived here a month ago. Usually he and Kaname would talk about whatever and joke around and Haruka would pitch in his witty comments every once in a while. Sometimes, when he was clearing the table, Simon would chuckle lightly under his breath at the two younger vampires. All around, the atmosphere was usually cheery and light. But for some reason, the weight of some unsaid statement was crushing the airy mood Zero had had before lunch.

It was the after meal talk that the real weight fell.

As Simon and the other kitchen staff were clearing away the used dishes, Haruka leaned back in his chair and placed his hands together in front of him. Zero could see the look in his eyes when those burgundy orbs flashed his way, and his heart sank to his feet.

"So Ichiru-san, I am very curious as to how you arrived at our country home."

Ichiru glanced at Zero and sighed, "Of course, sir. What is it you would like to know?"

Haruka's mouth upturned slightly at the tone of the human. "How about you just tell us your story."

Zero's heart leapt back up past his chest and into his throat and then proceeded to hammer rather loudly. There was a reason he hadn't told his whole tale to the Kurans yet because it was exorbitantly difficult for him to even think back on. He still had nightmares; he still woke up in a cold sweat and screaming silently; he still jumped at every slammed door; he still hated the smell of his own blood and he still hated to be left alone.

Kaname, too, knew the aversion Zero had to what had happened to him and by extension, his brother. His head snapped up at his father's 'request' of the human. His eyes locked onto his adoptive brother's tense body. He could practically hear the ex-human's blood pulse jump sporadically and his heavy breathing was hard to miss as well. Zero didn't seem to want to hear anything that Ichiru had to say.

The whole room stood still as Haruka stared Ichiru down, the human's eyes watching the table closely. The staff hadn't yet left, too curious apparently. Kaname and Zero held their breath, not wanting to miss one thing.

"Kuran-san, I understand where you're coming from, believe me," Ichiru looked straight at the pureblood, trying to convey all his honest emotions through this one look, "but this story is not mine to tell. Not really." He looked at Zero and frowned before looking back at Haruka. "Zero would have told you the whole story already if he had been ready, but it's obvious that he isn't. And there's no blame in that. It's not a happy tale."

Zero bowed his head, his silver hair obscuring his face from view, but it was obvious that he was trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. Anyone who saw him now wouldn't think that he had been laughing and joking throughout the month he had been a resident at the house. No one would suspect the laughing and joking boy to have gone through something as traumatic as what Ichiru was implying the both of them had gone through.

"I'm sorry, Kuran-san," Ichiru continued before anyone could interrupt him, "but I will give you some details to tell you how I got here from… from there."

Haruka gazed at Ichiru for the longest time without saying a word in reply. Nobody felt any disturbance in his aura; nobody saw a muscle move in his face. All he did was stare at his adoptive son's brother. After a while he moved to Zero and watched the boy slowly calm himself in the silence before finally raising his head. There was nothing but unhidden fear in the boy's eyes. It was then that he answered.

"Leave nothing out, Ichiru-san."

Ichiru only nodded before he dove into an abridged version of his venture to the Kuran house.

"_We were in that house for four months at least. They, the people holding us, would occasionally tell us the date, or the number of days they had us in their company._

_About a month ago, they took Zero out of that room we were kept in. He never came back and after that, it was obvious that it wasn't intentional—his disappearance._

_I was there alone for that month. Those people did terrible, terrible things to me. I had seen and heard the things that were done to Zero, but never had they laid a hand on me. It was awful. I passed out multiple times—I don't know how you survived all those months, Onii-san. _

_Anyway, one day, the man he…he unchained me from the wall and lead me outside of the room for the first time. He didn't say anything to me besides "follow and don't make a sound." We walked around that cold place for a couple minutes and passed not one other person. The house was completely silent except for our footsteps. _

_Eventually we came to this huge door that was cracked open just a bit—the hallway we were in was dark, no lights or candles—and I could see daylight coming in. I took my chance then._

_I don't know how long I ran. I don't remember anyone chasing me, all I remember is the happiness I felt when I saw the road and a car stopping to see if I was okay._

_The man was nice enough to allow me to hitch a ride until I sensed Zero's unique aura coming from this direction and I told the driver to stop. He told me that we were still leagues away from any city or town and insisted I get back in the car so he could take me to the hospital, apparently I was in really bad shape. But I told him that I felt fine and that I knew whoever lived here. Then he gave me a back of clothes and some food and a first-aid kit and I was off._

_Then I got here and the Simon guy let me in and I met Kaname-san and the rest you know."_

When Ichiru finished his recount, Zero shocked everyone by abruptly standing up, yanking his brother up as well and storming out of the dining hall.

By this time, the staff had cleared out and only Simon remained in the doorway to the kitchen to keep out eavesdroppers. Kaname and Haruka looked at each other, the same exact look on their faces, before Haruka sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait a little longer for a full explanation."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Hope it was better than the last one cuz I liked it better :3 Who guessed Ichiru was the guest? Aaaand what is gonna happen next? Well, hopefully you'll keep reading and find out! :3<strong>

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

_Aomido—sadly, our two boys are not in the same room or same bed… YET w Soon little grasshopper… soon_

**Mochiusagi—here you have it! Rido makes for a good villain me thinks XP**

_Flygon3300—mwahahahaha but they are a writer's best friend :3_

**Ben4keven—aaaaaah don't go and tell anyone though! We want to keep it a surprise if they haven't figured it out yet O.o**

_LuanRina—gah little Zero and Kaname ARE super freaking adorable! Aren't you glad you got to meet the MYSTERIOUS visitor :D_

**Spiritmind675—thanks so much! I too enjoy it, just cuz it's kinda my brain baby at the moment XD**

_Cynthiacyvon—woohoo! Rising tension is when it starts to get better :3 Look forward to the next chapter! _

**And a big thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted either me or the ficlet! We love getting favorited/alerted!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Business Terms_

_Chapter 7_

_Esther__Cain014_

* * *

><p>It was almost impossible for Kaname to be anything but annoyed. For the last two weeks his father had been away without him which meant that he couldn't confront that bastard of a twin about what really happened to him and Zero. It was no surprise to the pureblood that Ichiru was hiding information; after all, he'd been cagey ever since he showed up that night. He'd been too calm and too collected. Unlike Zero who had freaked out as soon as he woke up.<p>

And now, Ichiru walked around the house as if he was the resident pureblood. Whenever Kaname would see him, he'd have that shit-eating grin on his face like he was taunting him; if Zero was with him, he'd pull him close and whisper something in his ears that would make the ex-human blush beautifully. And if he got a reaction out of Kaname, he would only smirk some more and tug his twin in tow as he stalked away.

As if he wanted Kaname to find him completely suspicious.

The pureblood sighed as he sauntered down one of the country home's multitude of hallways. He was lonesome without Zero around to play with him. The boy had been completely preoccupied with his twin ever since the first night at lunch. He'd stuck close to Ichiru like a mother hen would to a lost chick who was found again. It made sense though. Because he had lost him once already, Zero was adamant about not losing his twin again. But it was a nuisance to Kaname who was now back to wandering around the mansion, occasionally pranking some of the staff.

Except he couldn't do that now. He scowled as he turned the corner and saw the very person he'd run from not five minutes ago.

"Kaname-sama, I suppose you know why I am here."

The pureblood prince pulled out his pouting face. Of course he knew, that didn't mean he had to say so. But the look Simon was giving him reminded him too much of his father and he ceded then nodded.

"Go back to the kitchen please and help the maid clean up the water and food that's everywhere."

"Yes, Simon."

Now Kaname was even more annoyed. He hadn't meant for the bucket of water to knock over the cook's preparations for dinner. And he certainly hadn't meant to dart from the scene of the crime. Running into Simon had only made it worse since his father usually allowed Simon to become the parole officer when he was away. Which for Kaname meant that he was basically Haruka as a noble vampire.

When the two of them got to the kitchen, Kaname was only slightly surprised to see the majority of the mess cleaned up. The workers here were all vampires and to them, it was blasphemy to make a pureblood do menial work such as cleaning a mess.

When he was done, Kaname apologized to the workers and the cook he had disrupted and promptly left to find something else to do with the rest of his day. He wandered aimlessly around the main floor for about five minutes before he decided he was much too bored inside and left through the back door to the gardens.

The night air was cool and it felt good on Kaname's skin after being cooped up in a hot house all day. There was snow all around him, next to him in the bushes and trees, crunching below his feet and falling softly above him. He enjoyed the winter months. It was always so quiet and peaceful when the freezing snow fell as silently as it was now. He couldn't help but frown.

He hadn't really ventured outside into the cold of the night for months and now that he had, his mind raced with painful memories.

Yuuki smiling broadly underneath one of the trees with a snowball in her hands.

His mother picking her up and swinging her around seconds later.

The two of them lying flat on their backs, sliding their arms and legs up and down and back and forth as to imprint their angelic bodies into the fallen snow.

That blizzarding night when one of the vampires from the town they were in had shown up at their doorstep, almost dead, and told Haruka and him about their brutal murder.

Kaname shivered, from the cold or the memories he didn't know, and walked a little further into the garden. This had always been his favorite place to go because of the peaceful atmosphere. It was something he could count on each and every time he wandered out here. And he planned to spend a fair amount out underneath the huge trees on the snow and away from that conceited little—

"Kuran-san, it's weird to see you out of the mansion."

As loath as he was to admit it, the younger twin had snuck up on Kaname from the direction of the mansion. He had been too distracted by his musings to really pay attention to his surroundings.

"Ichiru-kun, it's strange to see you away from Zero despite the fact that he's awake." Kaname countered. He paused, waiting for the surefire smirk that would appear on Ichiru's face. When he saw it, he continued. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nii-chan said he was going to take a bath to get rid of the chills that he's been feeling lately. I wanted to give him all the privacy I could." The younger twin took a small step forward to which Kaname let forth a light growl. "Oh, don't be so hostile, Kuran-san. I only wanted to chat until I can be with Zero-nii again."

Kaname scowled at the smirking boy in front of him. It was clear that he wasn't holding back any of his previously hidden viperous feelings about the pureblood. There was no mask hiding anything anymore putting Kaname on the alert. Ichiru was up to something malevolent, Kaname could feel it.

"Why don't I believe you, Kiryuu Ichiru?"

The grin on the silver-haired boy's face grew, his lavender eyes lighting up with glee. He grabbed his hands behind his back and started rocking back and forth from heel to toe. He looked like a kid who had just found out what he was getting for Christmas.

"Kuran-san just doesn't understand, I guess." He continued to smile and rock. "It's just something that you _can't_ understand since you don't have what I have with Zero-nii."

It was taking everything Kaname had to keep from stepping two or three steps forward and seriously hurting the boy. He would stay under control if only for Zero's sake.

Ichiru's cheery mood dropped when he saw there was no reaction from the pureblood. His body stopped moving and his face now held an icy glare that could rival that of Haruka in a sour mood. He took a step forward again before a small smirk appeared.

"It's a shame you don't have any siblings, Kuran-san. It would have been fun to trade stories about how idiotic they can be sometimes."

Kaname couldn't suppress the rising animosity from leaking into his every pore. It reflected itself in his aura which swirled uncontrollably around him and Ichiru, who stood implacably still. _How dare this petulant human tell him about siblings!_

"Kiryuu Ichiru," Kaname could tell his eyes were blazing a maddening crimson as he spoke to the listless boy, "it would be best if you stopped speaking before I lose control."

As the power Kaname emitted and his anger grew, so too did Ichiru's smile. His lilac eyes lit up as he watched Kaname stare him down silently. His swelling mirth only further aggravated Kaname, creating a vicious cycle when Ichiru would only become more excited.

Kaname could see what was happening in front of him, but he was in no mental state to stop it. All he saw was red as the boy in front of him openly mocked the death of his beautiful sister who hadn't even hit her tenth birthday. It didn't occur to him that Ichiru might not know of Yuuki's demise, but with the mirth he saw carved onto his face there could be no doubt. As his power grew, he could sense the staff peeking through the window blinds, some even had the courage to open the door and attempt to see them. Their worry and desire to come and assist him in any way was tugging on his mind.

Eventually, something neared the entrance to the gardens, someone was watching them. To Ichiru's surprise and Kaname's relief, it was Simon and not Zero who appeared at the very edge of the garden.

"Kaname-sama, the staff was getting restless in your absence so I came to bring you back to the mansion."

It seemed like the world finally allowed itself to breath when the pure power was drawn back into the pureblood adolescent. Crickets spoke up and the wind whistled through the branches of the leaf-less trees. Only Simon noticed the audible difference in the environment, but paid it no real heed. The sheer amount of coercion that pureblood's contained was immeasurable, and Simon saw plenty of that working for a family of these leviathans.

"Of course, Simon." He started walking back towards his home knowing that Simon had only barely quelled his anger from exploding into violence. "Please tell the other staff members that I'm not to be disturbed for the remainder of the night."

Simon bowed and followed the pureblood prince away from the still smirking Ichiru.

* * *

><p>Everything was going according to plan. He couldn't help but inwardly giggle at the sheer brilliance of what he was doing. All the pawns were moving exactly the way they were thought to and it was helping his mood immensely. He allowed himself a scowl. He hadn't been very happy with the pureblood's performance in the gardens, but there was only so much you could ask from a grieving twelve year old boy.<p>

As his final goal drew closer, the pace of his legs shortened and eventually he stopped. He couldn't just barge in and act his way through this one. No. He needed a solid plan first on what he was going to do and how the boy was going to react to his accusations.

The hallways was completely still for a couple minutes as he thought through the scene playing and replaying in his brain. When he finally got it down to the way he needed it to go, he started walking once more.

"Ichiru?" Zero got up from his relaxed position on the bed. His unique lavender eyes widened when he saw the tears streaming down his twin's face.

"Nii-chan," Ichiru started before his sniffed and allowed the tears to flow freely down his cheeks..

Zero rushed up from the bed and pulled him into an embrace. He stroked Ichiru's messed up hair and massaged his back "Shh, stop crying, Ichiru. Everything will be okay." When Ichiru didn't answer, he ushered him to the bed and made him sit down and continued soothing him until his tears ceased and all that interrupted his story was the occasional hiccup.

"I was w-waiting for you to get out of the—hiccup—the bath and went outside into the gar—hiccup—dens to look around." Ichiru let himself breath for a second before continuing. "It had been a—hiccup—while since I'd been outside and I—hiccup—know that Kuran-san isn't there much, so—hiccup—I was surprised to see him—hiccup—out there. So I went to talk—hiccup—to him when I felt this chill—hiccup."

Zero stopped abruptly an extended his arms to look Ichiru in the eyes, "Nii-san, it wasn't-?"

Ichiru shook his head before Zero could say any more. "No, it was Kuran—hiccup—Kuran-san." _Now,_ he told himself. He closed his lavender eyes and turned the waterworks back on. "Nii-chan, it was so scary! It was just like…like—like when we were back there. He was so angry with me for some reason, he just—"

His sob story was cut short when Zero pulled him back in and held him so tightly he couldn't breathe for a second. Ichiru knew he was done now and that everything would work out perfectly for him. But as he sat on Zero's bed and in his loving embrace, he couldn't help but think he was doing something awful. He lay his head in the crook between Zero's head and his shoulder, closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the comfort for one last time.

* * *

><p>His room felt so very, very dead to him. When it was only Zero at the mansion, Kaname and he would sit and talk in there all the time; it was mostly because Zero didn't want to be left alone in the mansion and his room was definitely not 'homey' enough to actually hang out in so it left the pureblood's<p>

After he had gotten back from the gardens, Kaname had sat on his bed and stared at the wall, completely lost in his thoughts. So many things had gone through his mind since he had confronted that little human. Many of them violent thoughts about maiming him limb by limb, but others were focused more on Ichiru's completely lack of concern for his own wellbeing throughout the entire confrontation. The boy had been calmly aggravating him the whole time and didn't care one lick if he would get killed over it.

Usually people fear for their lives when they're in danger of losing them and they take whatever they can in order to avoid damages. But Ichiru was egging him on every time he got closer and closer to unleashing his bottled up wrath on him. It wasn't a natural thing, and it was bugging Kaname to no end.

He kept seeing the lilac eyes staring at him, begging him to continue with his angry thoughts, pleading with him to go all the way and kill him. It was unnerving to say the least.

Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe his vision had been so clouded by anger that he had misinterpreted Ichiru's true feelings. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to Kaname, and it wasn't the first time involving Zero's younger twin brother either. Kaname had been having problems with gauging the new twin's feelings and reactions to different situations. It was like Ichiru was purposely changing the way he reacted when he suspected Kaname was going to expect he opposite reaction.

He shook his head violently then. He was thinking way too deeply into things lately; it was weirding him out to no end. He used to be so carefree and listless about everything, but ever since the incident in the village with his mother and sister, and Zero's appearance, he'd been delving much deeper into his mind.

He suspected it was because of what he was. After all, his father and mother and every pureblood that had come before them had innately possessed incomprehensible mental power. His mind was still developing and he supposed it was only natural that he be jumping from under thinking to over thinking within a conversation.

Kaname let out a heavy sigh. It'd been a terrible day for him, but thank the gods it was over. He finally flopped down onto his bed, crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It felt amazing to relax his tense body and he let gravity take over his body and weigh it down into the down comforter.

He cleared his wandering mind of his aimless thoughts and focused on the near inaudible sound of the breeze outside his window. As long as he didn't let his mind get wired again, he would be able to sleep… just… he yawned… perfectly.

Kaname fell asleep then, completely oblivious to the storm outside his window.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Zero-nii!"<p>

"I'm coming, Ichiru. Just wait a second."

Ichiru frowned at the pure terror evident on his older brother's face. He was shaking violently and Ichiru was sure that it wasn't from the freezing air whipping around their bodies.

"Nii-san…" Ichiru walked over to where Zero was very literally frozen in fear to the nearest shrieking tree. He put his arms around him and rubbed small circles on his back. "I understand if you want to go back, Zero."

"No, I—I'm fine, Ichiru." Zero pushed him away and started moving in the direction away from the mansion and towards the nearest town. It wasn't that he was putting on a brave face for his brother. No, Ichiru knew that he was absolutely terrified of being out here, but Zero still needed to be with his brother no matter what. If that meant that they needed to get away from the Kuran household and strike out on their own, then so be it. Zero had convinced himself long ago to do whatever it took to stay with Ichiru.

Zero was positive that Ichiru would follow him if he continued walking without hesitation. So he was a little surprised when his younger twin didn't jog to catch up and walk beside him like he had been before they had stopped. Perhaps he was giving Zero some space; he didn't mind, so long as it wasn't too long of a silent treatment.

They carried on with their trek as quickly as the growing blizzard was allowing them. He didn't know how long it had been since they had snuck out of the mansion with only the clothes on their backs and whatever Ichiru could fit in his bag of theirs; all he knew was that the longer they were out here, the more he felt…off. Zero couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, Ichiru, do you feel th—" Zero turned and his lilac eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream before he felt himself fall and hit the soft snow on the forest floor. He panicked as he tried to move his hands and not even a twitch.

"Ah, Zero, Zero, Zero, it has been far too long since I've seen those beautifully vivid eyes of yours." Zero saw the legs of the pureblood kneel down in front of him; his heart kicked into overdrive when he felt the cold hand caress his forehead as he moved his hair out of his eyes. The man above him sighed in contentment, "I've missed this smooth skin of yours." Zero felt two pairs of strong hands lift him up from his upper arms and slowly his eyes rose to meet the blue and burgundy of his nightmare.

Rido stroked his cheeks with the back of one hand and allowed his other hand to travel up and down his back in a mocking manner. "But guess what, Zero-chan?"

He moved forward, grabbed Zero from the hands holding him up and pulled him snug to his warmer and bigger body, playing fondly with his wet, silver hair.

Zero couldn't cry, he couldn't scream and he certainly couldn't push this horrendous vampire away from him when he grabbed his chin and forced them to lock eyes.

"We'll get to play so much more now that your vacation is over."

* * *

><p>Woah! I know it's been way too long since I've updated anything, and I guess I have no real excuse besides a total lack of inspiration to write *sweatdrop* And this chapter was a total BITCH to write -_- I swear I started and restarted three or four times before I was finally CONTENT with the beginning… I'm still not ecstatic about it, but it'll have to do! XD anywhos I'm gonna stop with the reviewing here because it kinda skews the word count and I feel bad about that :P But I do have to reply to one reviewer who posed the question I've been dreading since I started writing chapter two :3<p>

_Neko1998: GAH! I'm so sorry I confused you! Zero is indeed younger. I think I have his age between 8 and 12… I know that's kind of a big gap, but I can't seem to remember. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please forgive the late update. I have no excuses besides a major writer's block and the complete disinterest in writing lately. But, if you're still with me, you can thank my best friend- Plenoptic- for inspiring me with her latest gift to me to finally finish this chapter! **_

_**Side note—she wrote me a story involving Zero (my favoritest character ever!) and one of her own favorites, Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! Strange combo, I know…but they go surprisingly well together and it's wonderfully written. So if any of my lovely readers need a little something different to enjoy while you're bored, go ahead and read it! I think she would be surprised to see other people reading it besides me *eye waggle***_

_**And another incentive to read and review it, if I hear her all happy about getting actual reviewers and not just me, I'll update this with another chapter before March is over, as well as post a Finder series story I've been working on *hearts* **_

* * *

><p>"<em>Zero, c'mon! We're almost there!"<em>

"_Ichiru, I don't think we should be wandering too far away from the house…"_

_His twin glared over his bundled up shoulder and continued to walk into the surrounding wooded area, "Don't worry, nii-chan, I can still see the house."_

_Zero glanced behind him and sighed. It was true, the mansion was still in plain view, and he could still hear the staff bustling about looking for them. He just didn't like having to continually use his limited hunter skills to keep them from getting into too much trouble._

"_Zero-sama! Ichiru-sama! Please come out from where ever you're hiding! We need to get your measurements for the vampire ball!"_

"_Gah!" he heard from somewhere in front of him. Ichiru hadn't stopped when he did and was now much, much further in front of him, "I really don't wanna go on that dumb assignment with mother and father."_

_Zero could definitely understand that sentiment. His younger twin hadn't been forced to go to the last one and stand next to their father the whole time while vampires danced around with those holier-than-thou looks on their faces. He remembered seeing a couple of the purer-blooded vampires that eyed him and his father like nuisances and pieces of rotting meat; sometimes there would be the occasion head-nod from one of the blood-suckers that respected the hunters that attended the parties, but they were few and far in between. _

_When the purebloods had all arrived, there was a dance reserved for only them. Zero could still picture the beautiful creatures gliding across the floor. There were a couple that had locked eyes with him, a few who disregarded all the hunters in the room, then there were the three that had approached his father after the dance had finished._

"_Kiryuu-san," they would say, "it's a pleasure as always to have you here."_

_He would reply in the usual way, polite but guarded, then they would turn their hungry eyes to him._

"_Didn't know you had a son, Kiryuu-san. What's your name, little one?"_

_His father would give his approval, "Zero Kiryuu, nice to meet you."_

_They were all the same: superficial, and bloodthirsty._

"_Kiryuu-san, where did you father go?"_

_Zero looked at the silver-haired pureblood with apprehension, figuring her game out quickly. "Just stepped away for a second to check on the other hunters."_

_She flashed him a fangless smile, "I see, then you won't mind if you keep me company will you?"_

_Zero was about to shake his head when she pulled up two chairs from the empty table next to them and sat down, offering one to Zero._

"_You see, these gatherings are so dull and unchanging…" she faded off, as if listening to a far off voice that only she could hear. "But you, little hunter, are a new face in this old crowd." She reached for him, and he backed away slightly. Neither of them had sat in the chairs the pureblood had initially offered them both. _

_Zero thanked the gods that his father had showed up then and excused them both from the party so another hunter could take over._

"_Hey nii-san! Are you coming or what?"_

_Zero shook off the memory and took off to where his twin was waiting for him inside the forest._

_When he arrived to where Ichiru had been standing, his twin was nowhere to be seen. "Ichiru? Where did you go?" Zero walked further into the forest, checking for signs that his brother had gone this way. Every time he saw a boot-print in the dirt, he felt a little more reassured; the prints were fresh meaning his brother wasn't too far ahead of him._

_He walked further along the trail his brother had left until the sun had fallen behind the distant mountains, leaving Zero to track his brother in the darkness._

_The time dragged on, and still no sign of his twin besides his shoes. The forest was still besides the occasional gust of wind that chilled Zero through his jacket. He thought it weird that he couldn't hear any animals or insects chirping away. He stopped and tried to hear anything and to his surprise, he did hear some people._

_He was so happy to get out of the silence of the forest that he forgot about his brother for a while. He didn't even think twice about how far he had gone if he could already hear the people of the nearest village._

_The tree branches whipped him in the face as he ran ahead, desperate to get out of the forest, and when he saw the lights of the village he put on the last of his speed and sprinted out of the trees._

_People ran around him screaming._

_Houses were burning, animals were crying out._

_Zero was frozen to the ground. He couldn't not believe what he was seeing, the village was dying._

"_Is that one of them?"_

"_He matches the description, doesn't he?"_

"_So we take him to Master?"_

_Zero didn't know he had blacked-out, he didn't know he had been freezing on the hard, rocky ground, until the two people knelt down in front of him, fangs glistening in the firelight._

_He felt ice cold arms pick him up. He tried to struggle away from the vampire but gave up when he received a hard fist to his already pounding head. Everything seemed to be spinning, so he closed his eyes, childishly hoping that this would all go away if he could no longer see what was happening. Too bad he couldn't close his ears too, for the rest of the world seemed to be crying out for salvation._

_The walk felt a lot longer than his trek through the forest. He didn't know where they were going, or why. These people were vampires, the very monsters he was supposed to hunt when he was old enough. What would they want with a hunter like him?_

"_He's shivering."_

"_It's cold out here."_

"_Should we speed up?"_

_Zero hadn't felt himself shivering; he hadn't felt anything really. His whole body seemed numb and he had lost feeling in his legs and arms a while ago from being swung over this vampire's shoulder for so long. It was strange for these vampires to car about his wellbeing and he wanted to figure out what was really going on, but his mind was not cooperating._

_Nothing was cooperating actually. He tried to lift his head-nothing. He tried to open his eyes; they flickered, but they didn't open. His legs and arms were completely unresponsive so no matter how hard he tried, they still hung like wet noodles. The hunter in him was crying out for him to do something, anything, to get away from these monsters, but the child he had yet to grow out of was too terrified to twitch. The conflicting sides cancelled each other out, and eventually he blacked out once more._

"_Bring him to me."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Zero felt arms wrap around him, warming one side of his body and lift him off the cold concrete. He didn't know which was worse, the cold floor or the cold dread rising in his gut. His eyes refused to open and his arms and legs were still dead weight. _

"_Closer, so I can get a look at that lovely face of his."_

_Warmth seeped into his cold side and he could feel the presence of a high-level vampire directly in front of him. He wanted to struggle, to run away from everything that was happening, but still his body would not move. Cold hands ghosted over his cheek and his mind reeled. He was desperate to escape. He was placed on the lap of the vampire stroking his face and he knew, there was no getting away from this, not this time._

_Zero didn't remember the last time he had been warm. Nothing of the sort was allowed him, only the never-changing cold and damp of the cellar where he was kept. He rolled his shoulders as much as he could with the little space the chains gave him, and the metal rattled and echoed through the room. Another set answered his own and Zero almost burst into tears. He hadn't known it at the time, but Ichiru had been caught mere minutes before he had and the bastard of a pureblood had only just put him down here when Zero was brought before him._

_Ichiru had been unconscious when Zero was brought down and ever since, they hadn't tended to his health even a little. Ichiru had come down with a cold almost immediately and it was only when he was on the verge of death that the room had been heated slightly and warmer clothes brought for the small hunter. _

_Zero, however, was left in the rags he had arrived in._

"_Have they come down yet?" Ichiru's muttered voice sounded._

"_Not yet. But I don't think it'll be much longer."_

_And not two minutes later, the door opened and light flooded the room. Two figures stood in the entryway, shrouded in dark cloaks. They moved over to Ichiru first, they always did, and unchained him from the ceiling. He dropped into their waiting arms and without a word or even a glance in Zero's direction, they dragged Ichiru from the room. The door stayed open though, and Zero knew what was coming next and his heart, empty and cold, dropped to his stomach._

The first thing he noticed was that he knew exactly where he was. There was no post-delirium haze that kept him in the figurative darkness about his current predicament, no blindfold to keep him from discerning his current location. He opened his eyes—feeling almost refreshed with regards to his body—and he saw the chains. He knew every dent and rusted curve of these torture devices and there would never be a time in his life when he wouldn't be able to sit down and draw an almost perfect depiction of them.

The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't where he thought he would be. He figured after being taken by the vampires once more, he would have resumed his last position: hanging from the ceiling by the chains currently dangling above his head. But he wasn't; instead he was lying comfortable in a bed in the exact same spot in that dank and smell dungeon.

What he didn't know was_ why._

Why wasn't he where they had broken him last time?

He wanted to close his eyes again and open them in the foyer of the Kuran mansion. He'd grown to love it there; he would even go so far as to call it his new home, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not anymore.

There was no going back for him this time. He'd barely escaped with his life last time and now that they had him again, he wouldn't be leaving this room.

As if to confirm his depressing thoughts, he heard the telltale sound of metal scraping against metal as lock mechanisms clicked out of place, allowing the dirty metal door to glide open. Zero did close his eyes this time, having been used to the darkness only to be brought to light was a painful transition. There was no voice that sounded through the metal room, only the sound of soft footsteps and the sound of finality as the door slid back into place.

He opened his eyes once more, having the darkness back making him feel more at ease then the light did. He wanted to scoff at the backwards nature of his feeling but decided against it when his muscles protested the thought of having to expand and contract. He didn't want to feel comfortable in this lightless place, didn't want to be here so much that it was the only thing he knew. But if his life before he met Kaname and Haruka was anything to go by, he would be making darkness his home un-sweet home.

He was lurched from his thoughts when a part of the bed sank and so, too, did a part of his body. With his head lower than the rest of his body, Zero could _see_…

No. That wasn't quite right…

He could _feel_ the person sitting next to him, their blood-red eyes staring down at him. He could feel their every feature. The way their eyes hid shyly underneath soft eyelashes; the way their lips pouted slightly when they were apart; the straight nose sitting between two beautiful eyes. He could feel their soft skin, the way their arms were strong but not large, the way their hands were unscathed from having to stay indoors most of their childhood.

He didn't want to believe it.

_They smiled. He could feel it._

But he couldn't deny what was right in front of him—staring down at him with barely hidden anger in their eyes.

"Welcome back, Zero-niisan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So regardless of my Hot Blooded's review status (that's the name of my best friend's gift-story) I will be trying to post those two stories before my first year at college ends which is the end of April! So you'll get an update a month earlier, but it's still a little quicker I guess! ^0^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to support my fangirl whims with reviews, alerts, and favorites! *hearts!*<strong>_

_**Also, please disregard any and all typos, and comma splicing... I'm kind of a comma whore and I never quite know where to put them with dialogue and GAH! I really wanted to post this though because I'm so proud of finally finishing it! I've had the first part written for literally months but I could NOT for the life of me get the present portion the way I wanted it... -_- Oh well, I think it's okay now XD**_


End file.
